Harder than it looks
by TricksKY
Summary: Third part of the series! Hope you guys all enjoy, also the title maybe a little throw off.
1. Chapter 1: Morning Routine Together

Harder Than It Looks

**AN: **Third story of the series. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1: Morning Routine Together

The sun light pierced through the window of Kakashi's apartment. The sun hit Anko's eyes as she lay in his bed. She threw her hand over Kakashi and slapped his face. He groaned and slipped his hand over her eyes and kissed her forehead. She groaned and slapped him again.

He whispered, "Ouch, why did you hit me?"

Silence

"Anko, I know you aren't sleeping because I woke you up," Kakashi said smiling.

"I hate you," She muttered.

He chuckled quietly, "Well, good morning beautiful."

She gave a little smile, "Good morning to you too, ugly."

He moved his hand up to her hair and started stroking it. He smiled deeply inside. She opened her eyes and put her hands on his cheeks. She placed a light kiss on his lips.

"You know how amazing you are?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, I do. Thanks baby," She said smiling.

He sighed and said, "I'll go make eggs. Go ahead and shower if you want"

"Do I have too?" Anko asked falling back to sleep.

"I would love to stay in bed, but I got to buy some Dangos," Kakashi said smiling. "Now go shower," He commanded.

"Will do, but where's my clothes?" Anko asked looking around, still under the covers.

He went to his drawer and got out a large t-shirt. He threw it to Anko, which hit her head. She lifted it from her head and got up. He out on his boxers and walked out. She followed seconds later, but she was bare.

She ran into his bathroom and locked the door. He slowly processed to kitchen with his know awaken partner.

"Why does Anko have to be so sexy?" He asked himself looking at his erected partner.

He just sighed and continued making eggs.

Anko was already in the bathroom. She didn't have to strip mainly because she was already naked. She stepped into the bathtub and turned on the water. She looked around and found a bar of soap, with some conditioner and shampoo.

Minutes later Anko stepped out of the bathroom, only in Kakashi's shirt.

Kakashi walked into the bathroom exactly when she came out, but before he closed the door he yelled, "Dinner is on the table thing!"

Anko nodded and walked over to the table. She sat on the couch and started to eat her breakfast. Once she finished, she lay on the bed and waited for Kakashi to come out.

He popped out of the bathroom and found Anko already sleeping. He quietly walked over, grabbed her plate and moved it to the kitchen. Then he went back to the couch and sat on the floor, directly under Anko's nose.

He stared and whispered, "You're beautiful."

She moved and slapped in the face. He groaned, "What was that for?"

She smiled and whispered, "I don't take pity."

"Okay fine, you're ugly."

She gave another smile, "Thanks baby."

He looked into her eyes and saw comfort, not hurt like usual. He was about to kiss her when they heard a knock on the door.

Kakashi sighed and whispered, "Just stay."

"Are you sure?" Anko asked quietly.

He nodded and walked towards the door, pulling up his mask. He opened the door and slid through it, so they can't spot Anko.

"What do you want Genma?" Kakashi sighed.

"I'm sorry about yesterday night," Genma said slowly for an attack.

"Oh, it's fine." Kakashi said closing the door.

Genma stopped the door with his foot and said, "Tsunade is also looking for you and Anko. I already checked her apartment and didn't find her. So tell her to meet at her office at lunch."

"Alright, but today is my day off." Kakashi sighed.

Genma nodded and said, "I know, Anko does too. But you two should be perfect for this mission."

Kakashi sighed and nodded. Kakashi closed the door once again once Genma left. He walked towards Anko and found that she fell asleep once again.

He sat before her again and whispered, "We have a meeting at lunch."

She stretched and said, "I hate you."

"Why do you hate me, when you love me?" Kakashi questioned.

"I never said I loved you. Also you keep waking me up," She sighed sitting up.

"Whatever. I know you love me," Kakashi said smiling.

She slapped him once again and smiled. "What's the meeting for?"

"Apparently the meeting is for a mission. Also, we are "perfect for the mission"" Kakashi sighed.

"Let's just do it. We get some Kakashi and Anko time," She said with a grin.

"Babe, I like the way you think," Kakashi said returning the smirk.

"Let's go somewhere, starting with my apartment." Anko said getting up.

He helped her up and said, "I think you want these first,"

He passed her skirt, fishnet armor and her coat. She gladly thanked him with a kiss on the cheek. She walked to his door as he opened it for her. She mumbled thanks and walked out, checking the surroundings for no witnesses.

He assisted her out and walked down the hall to her house. She walked into her apartment, which was unlocked and ran into her bedroom.

He sat outside of her apartment as she shut him out. He sat on the floor, leaning his back on the bare wall, reading his book.

She walked out minutes later, quicker than many girls would and found him already looking at her. He was in his normal gear and Anko was in hers too. It doesn't matter either it was their day off or not, because when you're a shinobi, you must always be prepared.

He got up and lends her his hand, which she gladly rejected. He put his hand behind his head and said, "Right, rule number one."

She smiled and said, "Let's go," as she walked off without him. He caught up with her when she reached the Konaha's main street. He reacted with the change of setting and left her to walk alone, but he was trailing her.

She turned every corner there was on the streets. He almost completely lost her most of the time because she kept putting obstacles between the both of them. He already knew that she was testing him in a clever manner. Soon he knew exactly where she was headed, and that was the memorial stone. Instead of waiting for her, he just ran off into that direction and waited for her as he recognizes once again the amazing shinobis that have past.

Anko continued to walk slowly as she knew his action of choice. She gladly admires his skills as she pulls out a cherry lollipop from her coat. She reached there 10 minutes after to find Kakashi standing in front of the stone and staring at the names engraved in.

He looked up when she took a step closer to him, finding him smiling.

"I found you," He said running towards her.

She embraced his hug as he picked her up and tighten his grip. They both hugged tightly out on the open.

When he let her go she smiled and said, "It's almost lunch, and we should get going."

"Alright, let us meet our death with Tsunade," Kakashi said as Anko laugh.

They both walked off, side by side, to Tsunade's office. Not knowing what is in their path.

**AN:** Third part of the series! This story thing will be around 5-8 chapters. Interesting things are coming your way! Hope you guys enjoy. Sorry this was alittle short, but… May the odds ever be in your favour. GOOD BYE!

Chapter 2: Start the meeting!


	2. Chapter 2: Start the meeting!

Chapter 2: Start the meeting!

**AN:** Hope you guys enjoy! This chapter will be as long as I can make it.

Kakashi and Anko, still walking side by side, were passing the Dango stand, which made Anko ask, "Kakashi want to buy me some dangos?"

Kakashi sighed but he had to agree. They both were walking to the cashier when Kurenai and Asuma were walking up to them.

Kurenai waved and said, "It was pleasant that you ditched us yesterday, Anko and Kakashi."

"I had to pay," Asuma sighed looking at his wallet.

Kakashi stood there, motionless, looking into Asuma's eyes.

Anko said, "Kakashi kidnapped me," pointing to Kakashi.

"What?" Kakashi said turning his head. "I heard my name."

Kurenai looked to Kakashi and said, "You kidnapped her."

Kakashi looked to Anko with daggering eyes, "I did no such thing."

Anko stared at him. She grinned and said, "So did you get laid yesterday, Asuma?" turning her attention to Asuma.

Kakashi let a small chuckle out, "Asuma? I never knew you were straight."

Asuma gave a death stare to both, Anko and Kakashi, then turned his attention to Kurenai, "Well, I must say it was amazing."

Kurenai stared at Asuma ready to kill him. Anko and Kakashi were already on the ground, laughing. Asuma smiled and hugged Kurenai tightly.

"What's up with you two today? You two seem to be acting differently," Kurenai asked, changing the subject.

"We're heading to a meeting with Tsunade, but I don't think anything is going to happen," Kakashi lied.

"No, I mean… are you two dating?" Kurenai asked quietly.

Anko laughed nervously, "Us dating? Where did you get from?"

"Well, you like her and she likes you." Asuma said.

"That's not true," Anko and Kakashi said at the same time.

Kurenai looked at Anko with flaming eyes for "lying" to her. Anko looked away and said, "Kakashi let's get going before Tsunade gets pissed off."

"Yeah, we should get going," Kakashi said walking off with Anko.

When they both got to a far distance from Kurenai and Asuma, Kakashi looked at Anko, who dropped a sweat. Kakashi smiled and said, "That was close,"

Anko hesitated, "I think I should tell Kurenai."

"NO! Wait… if you want too, sure. But I recommend you not." Kakashi said quietly.

She hugged him quickly and let go, "I like how you let me have freedom."

"Anything for my- you" Kakashi quickly said.

"You fucker," Anko said playfully punching his arm.

They both reached Tsunade`s office only seconds later. Kakashi knocked on the door and heard a groan.

"Come in," Tsunade yelled.

They both entered and found their Hokage working.

"Sit down you two," Tsunade said directing them to the chairs in front of her desk.

"Greetings Lady Tsunade," Kakashi and Anko said nodding.

"Are you two dating?" Tsunade asked.

Kakashi and Anko yelled, "NO"

"Okay then, we can continue," Tsunade said.

"What's the mission?" Anko asked nervously.

Tsunade nodded and said, "There are two people, you guys are after for information. The information is the new jutsu that Orochimaru has developed."

"And we have to trail them?" Kakashi asked.

"Not necessarily. One is a girl, and the other is a boy. I think you guys know where this is going."

"So, we need to have sex with complete strangers?" Kakashi asked.

"If you have too, the information is very valuable," Tsunade said.

"And you picked us because?" Anko asked.

"Well, I originally would have picked Asuma and Kurenai, mainly because they would accept any mission without problem, but they're dating and I don't want to be the one screwing that up." Tsunade explained. "So I decided on you too. Both of you are attractive and both are single, which makes your life easier," Tsunade completed.

"Heh, I don't think I can do it," Anko said.

"But you have too!" Tsunade pleaded. "Also, don't you want to end Orochimaru for good?" Tsunade asked Anko.

"If it means I lose my virginity, no thanks" Anko said.

"I'll do it," Kakashi said raising his hand.

"You horny bastard," Anko said plowing through the door.

Tsunade asked Kakashi, "What's up with her?"

"I'll tell you alittle secret, but you can't tell anyone," Kakashi said.

"Okay continue,"

"She's going to accept and we're kind of…"

"Sorry for interrupting Lady Tsunade, but I have more work for you and why is Anko mad? You know it's horrible when Anko is mad," Shizune said walking in.

"No worries, Kakashi go calm down Anko for me? I'll get Genma to call you when I am ready," She said.

"Yes Tsunade-sama," Kakashi said getting up.

He walked outside and looked for any visible sign of Anko, and nothing gave a trace of Anko. He took out a kunai and sliced his thumb. He slapped the ground and Pakkun popped under his palm.

"Pakkun, I need you to find me a certain lady," Kakashi said smiling.

"You know the rules, I need something to sniff," Pakkun said.

Kakashi looked around and saw no one was looking. He pulled out Anko's ripped underwear from his pocket and let Pakkun sniff it.

"Kakashi, where did you get this?" Pakkun asked while sniffing it.

"Well, we had some fun. Now get going," Kakashi said pushing Pakkun.

Pakkun obeyed his master and ran off into the direction that Anko was. They both were running towards the park area, when they both hauled to a stop. Kakashi and Pakkun, both, felt a strong Chakra coming from the park.

Pakkun looked to Kakashi and said, "Good luck," and dispelled.

Kakashi sighed and ran off. When he reached the park, he found Anko breathless at the tree. He checked the surroundings finding it almost completely destroyed, but no sign of enemy attack. He slowly made his way to Anko and felt that she was furious, just by her Chakra.

He stepped beside her and sat down. He reached for her hand and placed it on his lap. He yanked her onto his lap and said, "What's wrong with my baby?"

Anko started to tear, "Why would you want to accept the mission, when you probably would be forced to have sex?" She yelled.

"Shhh, calm yourself. First reason is that I get some alone time with you. Secondly, because I know I'm not going to fuck some stranger either Tsunade likes it or not. If I was supposed to lose my virginity it would be with you," Kakashi explained.

"Why do you even like me?" Anko asked quietly.

"Because you're amazing, beautiful, an amazing shinobi but most of all, you know myself more than I do," Kakashi explained kissing her forehead.

Anko started to blush but being her suborn self, she said, "I'm still not accepting it anyways."

"I knew you were going to say that. So I told Tsunade you were going to take it," Kakashi said smiling.

"I hate you," Anko said once again.

"No you don't," Kakashi said smiling.

She pulled down his mask, "Who can ever be mad at you?" She then leaned in and kissed him.

When they broke the kiss he said, "Asshola can get quiet mad at me."

She smiled and was about to kiss Kakashi again, when they both felt Genma's chakra. Kakashi stood up, pulling his mask up and Anko. He leaned into her ear and whispered, "Argue with me"

He backed up and she started to yell at him with every last breath of air she has. He stood there, waiting for Genma's weak chakra to approach quicker.

Genma knelt down on one knee and said, "Lord Kakashi, Tsunade-sama has summoned you and would like your attention admittedly."

"What the fuck, are you doing?" Kakashi asked.

"Whatever Kakashi, just go" Anko said.

Kakashi grabbed Anko's hand and said, "Come with me."

"Fine," Anko mumbled.

They started making their way to Tsunade's office once again. Anko and Kakashi avoided any possible eye contact yet trying to take a glimpse at their faces. They remained speechless for the rest of the walk for a reason that no one knows. They knocked on the door to Tsunade's office and found that she was still angry.

"Sorry for interrupting Tsunade-sama," Both said walking in.

"Sit down you two; I need to go through the mission report with you," Tsunade said pointing to the chairs.

Both gladly sat down as Tsunade continue, "The two are located in the village hidden in the clouds."

"The Kumogakure takes a week travel," Kakashi said sighing.

"When do we leave and how long is the mission?" Anko asked.

"You leave in two days and the mission will take as long as you need, but I heard they're leaving to the village hidden in the grass in two weeks, which may leave a dent. As for Kakashi, they're located outside of the town. They are in hiding with their grandmother because they're afraid of Orochimaru getting them again," Tsunade explained.

"Do you know where their hiding?" Anko asked.

"No, but there will be a man around a small village located outside and he will lead you. All you have to say is on this sheet," Tsunade explained handing both a sheet of paper. Tsunade continued, "They will be very isolated, but you need to do anything to get them to talk."

"So we have to do anything?" Anko said slowly.

"If we get that information we might be able to pinpoint where he is and get ANBU on his tail," Tsunade said.

"If we see him, what should we do?" Kakashi asked.

"Protect the two, but get either you or Anko back where safely with the two," Tsunade said.

"So one of us has to sacrifice their life for the others information?" Anko asked.

"Indeed," Tsunade said slowly.

Kakashi and Anko then both looked at each other until Kakashi said, "I'll fight, you get back with them."

"Why can't I be the one to stay back?" Anko asked.

"Because why would you want to go back to that bastard?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh by the way Kakashi, what were you going to say to me before?" Tsunade asked.

All eyes directed to Kakashi's way, "Uh, it's nothing."

Before he knew it, he got slapped once again by Anko. Tsunade sat there laughing at the two arguing, like when she did with Jiraiya. Tsunade dismissed them and began her paperwork again.

Outside Anko and Kakashi were walking back home together. Kakashi threw his arm around Anko and held her tight. She tried to break free from the grip but no use, Kakashi held onto her like she won't be around anymore.

"Let go of me Kakashi," Anko said still struggling.

"That will be a no," Kakashi said strengthen the hold.

"People are looking!" Anko said.

"They know us as friends, calm down babe," Kakashi said smiling.

"What are you talking about?" Anko asked still struggling.

Kakashi let go and said, "Let's just get home."

Anko nodded and both walked to their apartments, which isn't too far. They walked up the stairs and noticed that a little girl was crying. Anko wanted to ignore the kid, mainly because she hated them. Their annoying, clueless and they ask so many questions. Kakashi on the other hand finds kids okay to be around.

He walked up to the girl and asked, "Why are you crying kid?"

"I dropped my lollipop," She said crying.

Both Kakashi and Anko sighed. Kakashi reached into his pocket and pulled out a lollipop and handed to the little girl.

"Thank you," The little girl said running away.

He continued to climb the stairs with Anko. "What was that about?" Anko asked.

"I've got to make a good impression," Kakashi said smiling.

She reached for his arm and hugged it, "Well, you already did."

"Good because I'm running out of ideas," Kakashi said kissing her forehead lightly.

"How long is the mission and when are we leaving?" Anko asked again.

"The mission maybe only three weeks, but we can take another one for Kakashi and Anko time. We're leaving in two days," Kakashi said.

"I like the Kakashi time, but the mission maybe a pain in the ass," Anko said.

"It maybe not as half bad,"

"Because you guys get the pleasure looking at asses."

"Only yours," Kakashi said hugging her.

She broke the hug and said, "You pervert. Stop looking at my ass."

"It's irresistible, everyone looks at it. I mean EVERYONE. Genma, Ebisu, Ibiki-"

"WHAT? EW, GENMA, EBISU AND IBIKI LOOKING AT ME ASS" Anko yelled loudly.

"Yeah, all the single guys," Kakashi said.

"Genma is dating Shizune, isn't he?" Anko asked.

"He broke up with Shizune because he wanted you," Kakashi said slowly. "We're here. I'll drop by in an hour. Get some rest or something," Kakashi said walking off.

"Bye Kakashi," Anko whispered unlocking the door.

**AN: **This is this. Chapter 2 complete, now onto chapter 3, Hope you guys like this chapter. I tried to make everything fit in as best as I can. So here it is! May the odds be ever in your favour, GOOD BYE!

Chapter 3: Secret dinner


	3. Chapter 3: Secret Dinner

Chapter 3: Secret Dinner

**AN: **Another chapter for you! Hope you guys like it!

"It is dinner time already… He's probably not coming," Anko whispered lying on her couch.

Then she heard a knock on the door and got excited. She got up and ran to the door, finding a note on the ground. Her smile fell until she read the note. It read _Babe; meet me North West of town. I'll be waiting outside. Hope this would work._ She smiled and ran out of her apartment. Leaving it unlocked like always.

Kakashi was making his way to the little corner house BBQ. He would always go there with his dad when his dad was back from a mission. His dad would hold his hand when walking there. When people laugh he doesn't care, as long as his son was safe. Even the staffs there have known Kakashi since when he was a kid. Kakashi would come here after a mission and he would go alone most of the time.

When he reached there, the boss greeted him and asked, "Hello Kakashi! Did you come back from a mission?"

"No, I'm bring a date here," Kakashi said standing at the door.

"I'll get you a special table, and it's on the house," The boss said.

"Thanks buddy," Kakashi said patting his back.

Kakashi pulled out his book and started reading waiting for Anko to appear. Every little sound he would look up hoping Anko would be there, but no one was there. He was starting to lose hope, when he heard the leaves moving. A shadowy figure appeared in front of him, but he couldn't make out if it was Anko or some other person. After some blinking he found it was another girl.

"Hey sexy, want to rough it up? I'll take the lead," The mysterious girl asked Kakashi up in his chamber.

Anko saw what was happening but decided to stand back to see what he would do. Kakashi lightly pushed her back and said, "I'm expecting someone, either way, I wouldn't lay you."

"C'mon babe, I'll make this night the best for your sexy ass," The girl continued.

"Chill girl, I've got my own. She's phenomenal. Now please get away from me," Kakashi said back off.

Anko sprung down from the tree and ran to Kakashi. She threw herself to him and hugged him greatly, leaving the girl dumbfounded.

"Hello Kashi-kun," Anko whispered into Kakashi's ear.

"I swear, I just felt a shiver," He whispered back.

Then Anko looked to the girl and asked, "Who's this?"

"She's some random girl who wants to get laid," Kakashi said looking into the girl eyes.

"I do not-"

"Let's go Kakashi," Anko said pulling on him.

He held onto her and walked into the restaurant leaving the girl speechless. When they walked in the boss greeted Kakashi once again then Anko.

"Welcome back Kakashi! Hello Kakashi's friend," The boss said.

"Girlfriend," Kakashi corrected smiling.

Anko leaned to his ear and said, "No fun for you tonight."

Kakashi sighed and asked for a table. The boss led them to the back, where there was a special reserved room for them. The lights were dimmed where little lights hung from the ceiling. On the table there was a single lit candle with a rose lying next to it. Kakashi walked Anko to her seat, pulling her chair out. She sat down and pushed herself in denying Kakashi's assistance.

Kakashi sat down and said, "So how was your day?"

Anko sighed, "I was with you for most of it."

Kakashi was still waiting for an answer.

"Amazing," She whispered.

He smiled and said, "What do you want to eat?"

"Dangos please," Anko said happily.

The boss walked in carrying a plate of dangos, which made Anko dumbfounded. _How did he know to get dangos? Probably Kakashi's doing._ She thanked him then continued talking to Kakashi.

"Were you going to tell Tsunade?" Anko asked chowing down.

"Well, I think she deserves to know," Kakashi said scratching his neck.

"So does everyone else, but you don't tell anyone or this ordeal will be one. You understand?" Anko said smiling.

He swallowed hard, "Yeah, by the way…"

"What?"

"Your place," Kakashi asked happily.

"Fine, but no fun for you," Anko said.

"At least I get to see your beautiful face," Kakashi said staring at her.

"Whatever, just order," Anko said.

After eating their meal, Kakashi **pretended** to pay but instead thank the boss and the rest of the crew. He caught up with Anko and threw his hand over her shoulder.

"Kakashi get off me, people are still out," Anko said.

Kakashi sighed and said, "Only pedestrians are out at night, the shinobis are probably at home."

"Asuma and Kurenai like to go out Kakashi and it's a Sunday," Anko said struggling free from the grip.

"Oh shit, let's get going," Kakashi said walking alittle faster.

They were walking quiet fast well until Asuma and Kurenai popped out of nowhere. Kakashi and Anko tried avoid them but their luck wasn't in their odds.

"Oh look, it's Kakashi and Anko," Asuma said pointing towards them.

"Fuck," Kakashi said sighing.

"What are you two doing, out, together, on Sunday night," Kurenai asked slyly.

"We were discussing about the mission, thank you very much," Kakashi said pulling out the report.

"Why couldn't you discuss it tomorrow?" Asuma asked.

"Because, I'm sick of this kid and I want at least a day alone tomorrow before our _months_' mission begins," Anko explained.

"But why are you two walking home with each other?" Kurenai asked once again.

"Because we live like next to each other," Kakashi stated.

"Oh, Well, I'll see you tomorrow. Anko, lunch tomorrow?" Kurenai asked Anko,

"Yeah sure," Anko said walking off with Kakashi.

When they reached a fair distance, Kakashi said, "Good job back there babe."

"Thanks baby," Anko said hugging his arm.

"What are we going to do at your apartment?" Kakashi asked remembering her words.

"Well, I'm going to sleep, I don't know what you're doing," Anko said.

"I'll visit my apartment to grab some cloths, and then I'd probably come by and enjoy the night with you," Kakashi said reaching their floor.

"Alright come by soon baby," Anko said entering her own apartment.

Few minutes later Kakashi popped into Anko's apartment. He carried a bag with some spare cloths. He was wearing a baggy t-shirt, with no mask, with lose fitting shorts. He tossed off his shoes and made his way to her bedroom.

He saw only her lamp lit up the room, where she was sitting on the bed reading. He smiled and approached her steadily.

She looked up from the book and said, "Hi Kashi-kun."

"Hello babe," He said kissing her forehead.

"Are you sure we should take the mission?" Anko asked closing the book.

Kakashi sighed, "I'll free you from the cruse mark, even if it kills me."

"So it's not really about the sex, it's about Orochimaru"

Kakashi chuckled, "Correct, by the way. What are you wearing?"

Anko was covered with a blanket, "Didn't I tell you, I like to sleep naked?"

"Oh yeah…" Silence, "I got you something," Kakashi said reaching into his bag.

He pulled out a chocolate rose, "Oh a rose," Anko said slowly.

He handed it to her, "Not any rose," he placed a smile on his face.

Silence

"Do you want to go to dinner tomorrow?" He asked.

Silence, she just stared at the chocolate rose.

"Babe?"

She looked to him with her soft brown eyes, "I don't think I can do this…"

"Do what?" Kakashi asked.

"This," The only thing she said.

He looked around and questioned, "Sleep?"

"No, this,"

He looked at her in confusion, "Care to explain?"

"Us, I don't think it would work," She said slowly.

"What?" He said with a broken voice.

She averted her eyes to the chocolate rose, "This is all too quick."

He was getting nervous, was he going to lose someone he loves again? He asked, "What do you want to me to do?"

She started crying and her head fell onto his chest. He comforts her as much as he could. Soon she stopped crying, but she was silent. Her heartbeat was beating normally, but something was weird. Kakashi noticed her cruse mark was glowing red and spreading. He laid her down on the bed, got up and went to get her a warm cloth.

When he got the materials he ran back to the room and saw the glowing red as spread a little more. He placed the warm cloth onto cruse mark and saw her struggle less.

He shrugged and whispered, "What a bizarre cruse mark."

All he could do was sit there and hope that she won't need medical attention. She was like him – they both hate hospitals. He was thinking deeply from what might happen. He hoped for the best but he didn't know what to expect with Anko.

"Damn, I could use some sake," Kakashi said rubbing chin. "And a shave"

He replaced the now cold cloth with another warm cloth. The glowing red was almost gone but he rather be safe than sorry. When the red marking was fully gone, Kakashi turned off the lap, grabbed his bag and left the apartment quietly. He went into his own apartment and feel into a horrifying sleep.

**AN:** Disappointed? I am too. I didn't expect it but it kind of fits in. Hope you guys like it! May the odds be ever in your favour, GOOD BYE!

Chapter 4: Day apart


	4. Chapter 4: The Day Apart

Chapter 4: The Day Apart

**AN:** ENJOY!

Anko's POV:

The light was shining through my window, which woke me up. When I rose I mumbled a 'good morning' to Kakashi but then remembered what happened last night. I nearly burst into tears until I saw a note on my desk with the chocolate rose placed on it. I got up and walked towards it.

I read the words,

"Dear_ Mitarashi Anko, _

_Regarding yesterday night, your curse mark kind of activated or something, it was glowing red. Also I have been thinking about what you said yesterday and I think I am going a little too fast. So I came to a decision to leave you alone today with Kurenai. I'll be by tomorrow morning to pick you up for the mission. Remember to pack today because rushing in the morning with sharp objects is dangerous. _

_Sincerely, _

_ Someone you know."_

"What the fuck?" I whispered when I finished reading it.

I looked to the clock and found it was already noon. Then I remembered I was having lunch with Kurenai today. I quickly took a shower and got ready. I was out the door in 10 minutes, because I want to work today. What did I just say? I want to work? Why am I acting like this? Is it because I'm letting myself get so carefree?

I walked myself all the way to Tsunade's office, which didn't take me too long considering I want to 'work'. I didn't bother to knock so I went in, uninvited, and saw that Shizune was kissing Genma. I quickly covered my eyes and pretended like I saw nothing.

"Sorry guys," I said sheepishly.

"No worries Anko," Genma said looking at her, weirdly.

_Why the fuck is Genma looking at me like that?_ I asked myself.

"What do you need Anko? Isn't it your day off?" Shizune asked me.

"It is my day off, but surprisingly, I want some work," I said insecurely.

Gasp started to fill the room, "Are you feeling alright Anko?" Shizune asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Where is Tsunade?" I asked.

"She's walking Tonton," Shizune answered.

Tonton is Tsunade's and Shizune's pet pig. Yes I said pig.

Shizune started walking to Tsunade's desk and pulled a small note, "It says that you and Kakashi are going to be more than just shinobis after your mission."

Genma and I repeated, "More than just shinobis?"

Shizune nodded and I asked, "What does she have in mind?"

"I don't think I can tell you but I'll give you some information. Apparently Kakashi will be a young sensei and for you, you will be helping Ibiki with what he does, but you will be a chunnin examiner," Shizune said.

"Ah, great, kids," I said unhappily.

Genma chuckled, "At least you don't have Kakashi's job."

I nodded, "So are you two back together?" I asked.

Genma looked to Shizune to see her answer. She nodded and hugged him. Shizune turned to me and asked, "Are you dating anybody?"

"Well-"I said being interrupted.

Tsunade walked in with Kurenai and Asuma, "Oh, hello Genma. Anko isn't it your day off?"

I nodded and Genma bowed. Kurenai walked to me and hugged me, while Asuma stood beside Tsunade giving me 'the look'. Tsunade was holding Tonton, who was sleeping in her arms. She walked to her desk, sat down and placed Tonton on her lap.

She looked up and said, "Genma if you're here for Shizune then get out."

He nodded and left the room without hesitation. Tsunade diverted her attention to Shizune, "You with that kid again?"

Shizune started to blush and she nodded. Tsunade sighed and turned her attention to me, "So Anko, why are you here?"

"Well, I was looking for work to do," I said once again hearing a choir of gasps.

Kurenai turned to my attention and asked, "Are you feeling alright Anko?"

"Yeah, I'm just fine," I answered.

Tsunade didn't seem really bothered because I was slacking off the past few weeks. Tsunade looked at her desk and picked up the same note that Shizune had in her hand. She was about to say something until we heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," Tsunade yelled.

Then popped in was a silver-haired shinobi, which lead me to a sigh. When he walked in he saw Asuma, Kurenai and I. When he saw me he, he literally jerked back and wanted to burst out the door until Tsunade said, "Oh Kakashi, I have something to tell you."

He hesitated then went and stood beside Asuma, trying to not lock eye contact with me. Tsunade sighed and began, "Anko, Kakashi, you all have been promoted!"

Still silent because we all knew it was going to be more work, "Kakashi, you are going to a Sensei for 3 genin which makes you guys a four-man cell." Everyone let out a sigh expect for me.

Tsunade turned to me and said, "You're going to be helping Ibiki with his doing and you're going to be a Chunnin examiner."

"Ah, great, I have to deal with kids," I complained.

She nodded then said, "But you get to help Ibiki with torture and stuff like that."

I still sighed then muttered under my breath, "Great, some pervert is going to stare at my ass."

Kurenai and Asuma looked at me strangely and so did Tsunade, but Kakashi let a chuckle out. Everyone averted their eyes to Kakashi. He noticed this action and said, "Inside joke."

Everyone started averting their eyes to me than Kakashi. Until Tsunade dismissed us for lunch, I was about to go home until Kurenai called me for lunch, which I totally forgot. Asuma seems too went with Kakashi which made my life much easier.

Kurenai and I walked all the way to Ichiraku, conversation less which surprised me because of the 'inside joke'. But I knew once we get seated she's going to ask a bunch of questions that I HAVE to answer. Ayame gave us a seat and as we sat down Kurenai said, "What was the 'inside joke'?" as I thought.

"It's an inside joke that we have," I said.

"Did you lie to me about liking him?" Kurenai asked me quickly before Ayame came back.

I thought about it, "No"

"So you do like him?" Kurenai asked.

Ayame heard it than asked us, "Who does Anko like?"

"Nothing Ayame," Kurenai said with a glare.

Ayame took our order and left as quickly as she could before Kurenai can get her ass. Kurenai turned back to me and asked, "Are you two dating?"

"No," I answered.

"Did you two have sex?" Kurenai asked.

I laughed, "No"

"Are you lying to me?" Kurenai asked.

"No," I responded.

"Because if you are and I find out, you're going to either lose something or break something," Kurenai said with a smile.

How the fuck does she says that with a smile? I nodded.

"Did you two kiss?" Kurenai asked.

I bit my lip with gestures a yes.

"YOU DID?" Kurenai asked louder.

"Yes," I whispered.

"How was your first kiss?" Kurenai asked with a smirk.

I sighed, "It wasn't my first time"

"Oh yeah I remember,"

You better. Kurenai opened her mouth and asked yet another question, "Did you see his face?"

I nodded.

"Shit. Is he hot?" Kurenai asked me forgetting about Asuma.

I smiled and said, "Hell yeah."

"Prefer yourself lucky. No one has seen it before, but I think Asuma did. Maybe Ayame because he likes ramen," Kurenai said.

Eh, Ayame.

"Did you see anything else?" She said with a wink.

I shook my head, "No, thank god."

"I heard he looks sexy under all that cloths," Kurenai said.

He does. "Who did you hear that from?" I asked.

"Asuma," Kurenai said laughing.

I was dumbfounded, how was that okay? "Aren't you a little freaked out, if your boyfriend says his best friend is sexy?" I asked.

"No, he said he was an ugly fuck," Go figure. "But ugly to him is sexy to us."

I laughed.

Then the food came out which left us both speechless as we ate. After we devoured our ramen, we left and went back to work. Ugh, work. Kurenai seemed happy because she's going to be a sensei with both Asuma and Kakashi. I am actually happy because I don't like kids, yes kids. I can't believe I was a kid but we all change, hopefully.

"Bye Anko," Kurenai said leaving off into the research room.

I waved good bye and left off to the book store. The streets were busy as always but everyone was happy. When I would walk on the streets finding villagers happy, I feel good because I was doing my job, as a highly skilled shinobi.

When I went inside the store, for the first time ever, and found only adults sitting around with books in their hands. Great, old people, I thought. I walked to the adult section and found Iruka being the youngster he is. He ran up to me with a porn magazine and asked if I could buy it. I quickly rejected him and went to another aisle waiting for him to leave.

When I saw him leave the store I slowly walked backed to adult section. I was looking at the books on the end trying to find more interesting books like the ones Jiraiya made. No luck though, so I tried to look for Jirayia's books. I kept looking at the bookshelf and didn't notice someone was already there. I accidently bumped into them and heard a grunt.

I turned and handed out my hand before I could recognize who it was, "SO SORRY"

My eyes focused and saw it was Kakashi. I blinked once then saw it was Iruka, I thought he left. I helped him up and said, "Iruka get out or I'll tell Tsunade you're peeping at porn."

He nodded and left as quickly as he could.

I smiled, picked up the second book and walked to the counter.

"I.D please," The cashier asked me.

I searched my pocket and found nothing put some cherry lollipops. He stared at me with disgust, "What girl reads this?"

"My girl," Someone said behind me holding out his I.D.

I looked behind me and saw Kakashi standing there smiling. I felt a sting in my heart which made me unmoveable. The man nodded and accepted his money.

3rd Person:

Anko still stood motionless as Kakashi made her payment. He smiled, grabbed her hand and dragged her out. When they were on the streets she could start moving again. She ran into him with a great hug and mumbled, "I missed you."

Anko's POV:

I woke up and found I was in a hospital bed. I looked around and found that my book was lying on my lap. I notice there was a note stuck to it. I read it, "_Here's your book. I noticed it was in your hand when you passed out. Yes you passed out for some reason. I'll be by your apartment during the evening to check up on you._

_See you later,_

_Someone you know."_

Once again I muttered, "What the fuck?"

Tsunade walked in after I finished reading the note, "How do you feel Anko?"

"I feel okay. What happened to me?" I asked finding her looking at random papers.

She shook her hand and said, "Your curse mark activated. Luckily Kakashi was there and brought you here."

"Kakashi," I said.

She looked confused, "Yeah, but he didn't want to stick by. He said something about a note?"

I nodded.

"Anko would you like to tell me something?" Tsunade asked me.

"Yes I do, please close the door please," I requested.

She did as I pleased and closed the door. She brought up a chair and sat beside my bed, "Continue."

"I think Iruka has been peeping at porn," I said smiling.

Tsunade looked furious, "I TOLD THAT KID TO STOP. BUT DID HE LISTEN? NO!" then she turned back to me, "That's not what I wanted to hear, but it was helpful."

"Well, what do you want to hear?" I asked Tsunade.

"What's happening between you and Kakashi? You guys seem to have more attention for each other," She explained.

I sighed, "Nothing is between us. Just two friends," I answered.

"You two seem to be more," She questioned.

"Well, we're not. Sorry for the disappointment," I said.

All of a sudden there was a knock on the door. I was about to get up and answered it when Tsunade went before me and opened to the door. There stood Kakashi looking directly at me. He smiled then turned to Tsunade, "Just came to visit the patient."

Tsunade nodded and stood letting him walk pass her, "Alone please Tsunade," Kakashi said.

Tsunade sighed and closed the door as she left. Kakashi looked at me with his glowing hazel eyes.

3rd person:

Anko sat up on the bed as Kakashi toke the seat that Tsunade was in. He then stared into Anko's eyes and whispered, "I miss you too."

"You lied," Anko said angrily.

Kakashi shot a confused look at her, "What are you talking about?"

"You said you would come by this evening," Anko said slyly.

Kakashi chuckled, "I said I would, doesn't mean I can't come now."

"Damn you," Anko said smiling.

Kakashi hoped on her bed sitting facing her and whispered, "Have any plans for the night?"

"Sleep," Anko answered.

He shook his head, "Wrong answer. Yamato is having a party and he told me to invite you, another reason why I am here."

"Well I'm not going," Anko said being stubborn as usual.

He took his hand and lightly placed it on her cheek, "Please Anko-chan."

"No," Anko said.

He pulled down his mask with his other hand and kissed her cheek, "What about now, Anko-chan?"

"No," She repeated.

"You're stubborn," He said leaning in to give her a kiss on her lips.

She pulled away and crossed her arms, "It's still a no."

"Please babe," Kakashi pouted.

"We have a mission tomorrow, I haven't prepared yet," Anko said.

He frowned for a second and said, "Let's go to your apartment then, party is in two hours."

She sighed, "Fine, but you ask Tsunade."

"Fuck," He muttered but got up.

Kakashi walked steadily out of the room to find Tsunade; luckily she was just down the hall with some papers. He approached her with a calm face and confident posture.

"Lady Tsunade, I'm going to be taking Anko out of the hospital to allow her to prepare for the mission," Kakashi said confidently.

"Go ahead, but first tell me. What's happening between you two?" Tsunade asked looking for body language.

"Nothing, just two shinobi trying to prepare for a mission," Kakashi said smiling.

Tsunade sighed and was getting furious, "Alright here is the release form, and make sure you don't do anything bad to her."

"Bad like what?" Kakashi asked.

"Having sex like Asuma and Kurenai," Tsunade whispered.

"Oh, I wish," Kakashi said walking off.

Tsunade was left there dumbfounded as Kakashi walk into Anko's room. Minutes later he was carrying her bridal style. Everyone was staring at them as he carries her out. Shizune and Tsunade stood there just looking by their actions. Kakashi is carrying her and she doesn't fight for him to let go.

"I wish Genma would do this to me," Shizune said hugging a clipboard.

Tsunade sighed, "You'll be lucky if I don't kill him first."

Shizune shut up admittedly and went back to work.

Kakashi hopped onto the roof top to avoid any unnecessary conversation. He was smiling deeply as he leapt from roof to roof. Anko sees him without his mask many times to know his emotions under the mask. She snuggled into his vest and whispered, "Wipe that creepy smile off your face."

He smiled even more, "You have seen me without my mask to many times."

"Whatever," She said as he reached her apartment.

She walked in as he stops right before her door. He wanted to wait for her to finish but instead she had other plans for him. She walked back, grabbed him and closed the door. He looked at her with confusion.

"I want to try a chapter in the first book," Anko said smirking.

**AN:** Aha, finished another one! No detail about the 'chapter' because nothing is really going to happen and I don't want to change the rating thing. Thanks for reading and the reviews. May the odds ever be in your favour, good bye!

Chapter 5: Yamato's party!


	5. Chapter 5: Yamato's Party!

Chapter 5: Yamato's party

**AN: **Enjoy guys!

"Hurry up Kakashi," Anko said sitting on the couch waiting for Kakashi.

"When you said 'try a chapter from the first book' I thought you meant the Icha Icha series not the 'how to treat a woman' series," Kakashi grunted.

"Oh, you should read it, many things in there interest me," Anko said laying back.

"I don't think I need it, seeing that I already stole your heart," Kakashi said as he finishes packing the kunais.

"Not quite," Anko said slowly.

He looked up to her, "What do you want me to do?"

"You know me so well," she said. "I want you to sleep over tonight."

"I don't know," He said slowly.

She crossed her arms around her chest and whined, "Please Kakashi-kun? I heard a storm was going to happen tonight"

He placed the bag down and sat beside her on the couch, "I can't say no when you say 'Kakashi-kun'"

She snuggled into his arms and whispered, "That's why I like you, and you are too easy"

"Only for you Anko," Kakashi sighed

She stayed in his arms and felt his heart beat through his shirt, "Whatever happened with you and Ayame?" She asked.

He sighed, "I knew you were going to ask that sooner or later. She asked me out; I had to say yes because her dad was right there. We went to lunch the next day and she already wanted me to kiss her. Then she went all fangirling when I said later, which freaked me out. So the next day I went on a month long mission which made her break up with me."

"Very clever, what about you and Rin," Anko asked.

"We were around 16 at the time. The time where raging hormones happen; she asked me out and because Obito loved her, I accepted. We hung out the whole day and went to dinner. She asked me to take off my mask, which I said no. Then she hopped over the table and tried to take off my mask. I did the same, but two month long mission made it end," He said.

"Wow, all the girls you have dated must have sucked," Anko said holding onto him.

"Not all," He whispered kissing her forehead. "Who have you dated?" He asked Anko.

"Iruka for two days, Kotetsu for a week," Anko listed.

"What happened to them?" Kakashi asked.

"Iruka is a peeping pervert, enough said. Kotetsu just wanted to have sex," She sighed.

"Ah, so I'm the best you had?" Kakashi asked.

No answer

"Am I your best?" Anko asked.

Kakashi nodded.

"The best I have," Anko said hugging him closer.

He pulled down his mask and gave her a peck on the lips. He got up, pulling up his mask and Anko. He led her out the door.

He held onto her hand as they walked to Yamato's house. Kakashi looked at Anko who leaned into his arm. He smiled and said, "Ready for Yamato's party?"

She nodded.

"I heard that Yamato is going to ask out Ayame," Kakashi said.

"They are cute together, and she's only a year younger," Anko explained.

"I guess, but I say that Iruka and Ayame are better," Kakashi stated.

"The cutest is probably Asuma and Kurenai"

"What about us?" Kakashi said coughing.

"Unique," She stated.

He took his free hand and slapped himself with it, "Can you be anymore hateful towards our relationship."

"Shut up!" Anko yelled placing her hand to his masked mouth.

"We're here," Kakashi said taking her hand off his mouth.

Kakashi knocked on the door. Yamato opened the door holding two sake bottles, "Kakashi-senpai! Anko-chan! Welcome," Yamato said giving both the bottles.

"Thank you Yamato," Anko said accepting the bottle.

"Thank you Tenzō," Kakashi said smiling.

"Stop calling me that Kakashi-senpai," Yamato said leading them into his apartment.

When they reached the living room, there was a large coffee table in the center of the room with people seated around it. On one side there was Genma, on the left was Shizune followed by Asuma and Kurenai. On the right of Genma was Iruka with Ayame, Yamato then Ibiki. The right of Ibiki sat Jiraiya and Tsunade and soon will be Kakashi and Anko.

"Nice of you to join us," Tsunade said with a grin as they got seated.

Kakashi stayed calm, "Thank you Lady Tsunade."

"Is Gai coming?" Asuma asked slyly looking at Anko.

"Fucking hell," Anko muttered under her breath.

"No, he said he needed to go somewhere to find is youthful spirit, whatever that means," Yamato explained.

"Is Genma's gay partner coming?" Kakashi asked with a smile no one can recognize except for Anko.

"You know what? Shut the fuck up Kakashi," Genma said getting out of his seat.

"Whoa nelly," Shizune said trying to pull down Genma.

Yamato sighed, "Yes he said he would be late because of some issues of some sort"

"Anything interesting new?" Kurenai asked directing the attention to Anko.

Anko shook her head, "Nothing new, and anything new with you?" She asked Kurenai back.

"Well one thing-"

"OH MY GOD! ARE YOU PREGNANT?" Anko yelled.

The whole room bursts into laughter, even Asuma, as Kurenai face turns red, "No! I WAS… NEVERMIND. I'll tell you later."

"So Kakashi, are you dating anyone?" Iruka asked smirking.

"No, why would you think that?" He asked, but little did he know, he was still holding Anko's hand.

"Because you… never mind," Iruka said looking at Ayame.

The group heard a knock on the door and got scared. Tsunade and Jiraiya just sighed; "Its Kotetsu" Yamato got up and went to the door.

"So, Asuma you getting laid tonight?" Kakashi asked looking at Asuma.

"I don't think so," Asuma chuckled looking at Kurenai.

Tsunade sighed, "Please guys, I'm losing my shinobis."

Jiraiya put his arm around Tsunade and said, "Calm down Tsunade, you still have many skillful shinobi."

"Wait alittle, Anko and Kakashi will start dating then-"

"We will not!" Anko yelled.

"Because we already are," Kakashi mumbled, thankfully no one heard.

"Tsunade leave the kids alone," Jiraiya said patting her back.

"I will once you stop looking at my breast," Tsunade said.

Everyone gave alittle chuckle then averted their attention to Yamato with Kotetsu. Everyone greeted Kotetsu as he took a seat beside Yamato. "Anko, Kakashi, very nice to see that you two are together," Kotetsu said smiling.

"We're not together," Kakashi said sighing, still holding Anko's hand.

"Where do all of you get this bullshit from?" Anko asked everyone.

"We have our sources," Everyone said turning to Kurenai and Asuma.

"What the hell?" Anko said sighing looking at her best friend.

Kakashi just gave Asuma the deaths stare; Yamato raised his bottle of sake for a toast, "Thank you for all that came, hope that Kakashi and Anko will be safe on their mission."

Everyone joined him and yelled, "Cheers!" sucking the sake from the bottle dry.

After an hour of more arguing, chatting, getting drunk, Anko and Kakashi went home to get some rest for the mission. They were still holding hands as they walk down the Konaha's street. Not many people were out on a Sunday night so they were safe to show 'affection'. Everyone was still at Yamato's so that it was safer for them. She leaned into his arm as he kisses her forehead.

"Kakashi," Anko said looking up to him.

"Yeah,"

"Thanks," She said snuggling into his shirt.

He took his free hand and ran it through his silver hair, "For what?"

"For being here for me," Anko said kissing his masked cheek.

"Why wouldn't I?" He asked stroking her hair.

"No reason," She said holding him

He held her back and led her into her house. He closed the main door, walked her to the bedroom and started to strip her.

"Kakashi what are you doing?" Anko asked as he takes off her skirt.

"Helping you strip," He smiles stripping her more.

"FOR WHAT?" She started yelling.

He stopped and looked at her in confusion, "For sleep, you weirdo."

"You know how fucking scared you made me?" She said getting up.

He chuckled, "What did you think I was going to do?"

"RAPE ME!" She said getting on top of him.

She slowly pulled down his mask and placed a soft kiss on his lips. He looked into her eyes and gave her alittle kiss on her lips. She smiled and whispered, "Let me sleep baby."

He smiled and stripped himself, "I'll join you, and I hear a storm was coming. Maybe I could cuddle with you"

"Whatever babe," Anko said slipping into the covers.

He set the alarm clock and slipped into bed with her. "Good night my baby," He whispered.

**AN:** Hurhur short chapter, I guess you can deal with it. Thanks for all the support! I am really thankful that you guys like it! Next chapter will be longer I promise! I'll see you guys later. May the odds be ever in your favour! GOOD BYE!

Chapter 6: Bye Konaha!


	6. Chapter 6: Say Bye to the Konaha!

**AN: **Enjoy!

Chapter 6: Bye Konaha!

The sun was just about to come up as the alarm started to ring. The rings pierced through the covers and into both Kakashi's and Anko's ears. Anko slapped Kakashi in sign to turn it off. He grunted and got slapped again like he was the alarm.

"I'm the not alarm clock," Kakashi said blocking yet another slap.

"Turn it off," Anko whined.

He signed getting out of the covers, "Get up we have a mission"

"I don't want to go no more," Anko said trying to find the alarm clock.

"Get up or I'll get you up myself," Kakashi smiled.

Anko started to fake cry, "No Kakashi," she pouted.

"Oh, I know this trick babe. I know you enough," He said crossing his arms.

He knelt onto the covers and pulled it down alittle exposing her forehead. He started to kiss it lightly. He pulled down the covers even more and kissed more of her exposed body. She finally woke up once he got to her nose. She turned to chest to the ceiling and found Kakashi on top of her.

He leaned into kiss her but she rejected it and pulled him over. He fell on his back as she gets on top of him. She smiled and said, "Who wakes me up won't see daylight again, but since you are mine I'll let you live but with a punishment."

He didn't know either that was a good thing or a bad so he just nodded.

She smiled and kissed him, "Maybe when we get there, I'll make you embarrassed in front of the girl."

"What's the point? I already have mine," Kakashi said kissing her once more.

She started to blush as she get off him, "Let's get ready."

He nodded and helped her to the washroom. Minutes after they both came out of the washroom, fully dressed and fully awake. They both grabbed their bags and left Anko's apartment. They were walking to the south main gate to meet up with Tsunade for departure.

"Greetings Lady Hokage," Kakashi and Anko said bowing.

"Are you two ready for departure?" Tsunade asked handing out the reports.

Both nodded.

"Okay I'll see you in a month," She said dismissing both.

Anko and Kakashi are just about to make their way out of until something popped up in front of them. Anko stood behind Kakashi as he braced for attack.

"Hello, Kakashi," A man said.

"Get away from me," Kakashi said standing straight.

Anko grabbed his arm like she was terrified at what she saw. The man grunted and said, "Isn't it the lovely Anko and Kakashi"

"Genma seriously get away from me, we have a mission to do and you're in the way of things," Kakashi said pushing Genma aside.

"Wait a minute, I need to talk to Anko," Genma said pointing to Anko.

She looked to Kakashi and nodded as he nods back. She follows Genma to a large tree seconds from the pathway. He holds her hand but let it go when he saw the look in her eyes. He smiled and got down onto his knees. He pulled out a rose then a box.

"Anko Mitarashi, will you marry-"Genma said getting interrupted.

"WHERE IS SHIZUNE? YOU CHEATING ASSHOLE! WHY WOULD I EVER MARRY SOMEONE LIKE YOU?" Anko yelled at Genma denying his request.

Kakashi came running over when he heard the screaming, "What the fuck?" He said when he saw Genma's position.

"HE ASKED ME TO FUCKING MARRY HIM!" Anko yelled pointing to Genma.

Kakashi sighed and caught Anko in his arms, "Calm down Anko."

"Is that a yes?" Genma said looking up.

"Sad to break it to you Genma but it's a no," Kakashi said walking off with Anko.

Genma was still knelt there, looking at the two leave off into the distance, he was about to break into tears. Anko on the other hand was very glad that Kakashi heard her yelling. Now he wouldn't let go of her hand or his sight on her. She didn't complain because she never seen Kakashi act like this around anyone.

"Anko, you know that I always will be there for you right?" Kakashi said looking at her.

She nodded.

"I promise," He said not kissing her fore head.

"Whatever Kakashi, I'm a shinobi not some unskilled villager," Anko said smiling.

Kakashi laughed, "I better watch my back, badass on the loose," He said breaking the grip and running away.

She laughed and ran after him, "I'll get you and kill you."

After five minutes of running around, it was lunch time. Surprisingly they have been walking for a decent amount of hours they decided to take a break for lunch. They sat around a large tree and relaxed. They were still holding hands for the time they relaxed.

"Anko, look at this," Kakashi said pointing to his book.

She sighed, "Fucking pervert. By the way what do they look like?"

He pulled out the report and scanned it, "The one we meet before our assignment looks short. He has beige hair that sticks up into the sky. He wears a dark suit with a black suitcase that goes with it. As for the guy, Surudosa, he is taller than you but shorter than me. He's a year older you, so my age. He has blonde short spikey hair with blue eyes. He likes to wear a red coat with black pants."

"He's unique," Anko said. "What does the girl look like?"

"The girl is Hanare. She has dark brown, long, straight hair. She has dark brown eyes that go with the kimono that she likes to wear," He explained looking at the report.

"Plain," Anko said smiling.

"Just eat your dangos," He said taking out dangos from his bag.

She smiled and devoured each and every piece of the dango. He loves to see her eat, mainly because she's careless when she eats. Anko on the other hand hated when Kakashi would stare at her eat. She devoured the second stick of dango and muttered, "What are you staring at?"

"You're cute when you eat," He said smiling with his eyes.

"Take off your mask," Anko requested eating the third dango stick.

"Why?" He asked reading his book again.

She grinned, "Because you love me."

"Fine," He said pulling down his mask.

She smiled and placed a sweet kiss on his cheek. He smiled back at her but now placed a light kiss on her lips. She jerked him away and muttered something under her breath that he could not make out. He smiled and continued to look at the report as Anko devours more dangos.

"Anko we have a week to get there, our 'adviser' is going to be in a small town outside of the village," Kakashi said.

"Don't worry we will," Anko said devouring her last dango.

"Alright," He said putting away the report.

Anko started looking through her bag, but she would exchange a glance with Kakashi. It wasn't a playful glance but a death glance. He got worried but he stayed calm, "What are you looking for Anko?"

"You didn't pack me any fucking dangos, did you?" Anko asked looking up from the bag.

_Oh shit_, "Anko, I kind of forgot," He said walking farther from her.

"Fuck you," She said getting on top of him.

"Anko! Do not," He yelled as she pulls out a kunai.

"Babe, be quiet. You deserve this," She said moving her face closer to his.

He tried to struggle but she already had him so that we could not move. She smiled then leaned in a kissed him passionately. Then she slowly ran the kunai up the side of his face, giving him a sting but no cut. She then placed her hand on his crotch and grabbed his partner. His partner jerked up, which made Anko let go.

"There's your punishment, the other one will be held there," She said crawling back to the tree.

He sighed and just laid there. He took one glance at his partner which made him sigh more. _Damn male hormones._ He laid there for five minutes and waited for his partner to stop erecting. Once it stopped erected he looked up to see Anko sucking on a lollipop. He grunted and pushed himself up.

"Babe, you're cruel," He said crawling to her.

She picked her bag and walked off, "C'mon we have six more hours of walking till dinner."

He sighed and followed her. After five hours of non-conversation walking, Kakashi started to reach for Anko's hand. She jerked it away from him and smiled. He frowned and pulled down his mask. He walked closer to her and kissed her cheek. She shrieked and pushed him away violently. He fell on his ass and grunted as his head hit the dirt road.

Anko rushed to him and put her hand under his hand, "Are you okay Kashi-kun?" She asked cautiously.

"I'm fine Anko," Kakashi said helping himself up.

He stared into her chocolate brown eyes. He smiled deeply and placed a light kiss on her lips and bit his lower lip with a smirk.

"That's hot," Anko said sheepishly.

"What is?" He asked pulling up his mask.

"You biting your lip," she said looking away.

He smiled with his eyes and whispered, "You're beautiful to me every time I see you."

She smiled and started to blush. She looked away and stuck out her hand to help him up. He rejected and got up himself leaving her still on the ground. He then stuck out his hand to help her up as he smile to her. She took his hand and got up.

"Anko, what's your favourite colour?" Kakashi asked walking side by side with Anko.

She looked at him with a smile, "It's purple, what's yours?"

"I might have to say silver," looking up at his hair.

Anko gave a chuckle, "Do you like how you look now?"

"I'd like my hair to stay down, but it's easier to take care of it this way"

"I like it like this, it makes you unique," She stated hugging his arm.

He smiled inside, "Thank you, first compliment you really gave me."

"Do not expect more," She said looking up at him.

He sighed and kissed her forehead. Now it was around sunset when they decided to stay for the night in a large hollow tree. They both crawled into the tree holding small braches for a fire. Anko arranged them in a unique order which made Kakashi chuckle. He lit the branches on fire and started to boil some water for ramen.

She sat back reading her book as he read his. She leaned into his ear and whispered, "What chapter are you on?"

"I'm at the part where they are having fun," he whispered back.

She smiled, "If we get back home safely, you and me can have some fun."

He chuckled, "No we won't. I know you"

"Depends how much I fall for you," Anko said putting her head on his shoulder.

"I don't think it matters if you fall for me or not"

She frowned, "Why not?"

"Because I'll be there to catch you," He said placing a kiss on her forehead.

She started to blush slightly, "Who would ever know, the genius Kakashi Hatake, son of the Konaha's White fang, would be this sweet."

"Who would ever thought Anko, would be dating someone like me?" He said smiling.

"Kurenai did, and like the rest of the village," Anko said calmly.

He sighed and lifted his head over his book to stare at her. She stayed glued to her book enough to not even move or make eye contact. Kakashi wanted to kiss her but she denied it easily.

"Kakashi, pour the water," Anko said holding out her ramen cup.

He sighed and poured the water in both ramen cups. He leaned back beside Anko and ate with her. They both ate in silence, but shared a smile now and then. Once they finished, Kakashi threw the empty ramen cups away and cuddled with Anko. She sat in between his legs and read his book together. When the chapters came, he started to chuckle, while she turns the page quickly.

"I don't understand what's so amusing about hentai," Anko said turning yet another page.

Kakashi put his chin on her shoulder and whispered, "Mainly because you're not a guy."

She chuckled and kissed him, "You taste like dangos."

"And you taste like ramen," He said smiling.

She closed her eyes and leaned back, "I love dangos."

He closed his eyes and breathed in, "I love ramen."

"I didn't mean I loved you," Anko said smiling, still with her eyes closed.

He sighed, "I never said you did."

"But I know you love me," Anko said kissing him once again.

He sighed once again, "I never said I did."

"I know you do," She whispered sitting know in front of him.

"We will see," He said leaning in to kiss her.

She rejected him and threw her hands around his neck and just stared into his eyes, "You have beautiful eyes, Kakashi."

"No, you have beautiful eyes," He whispered.

She smiled and kissed him.

"You're beautiful Anko," Kakashi whispered.

She stayed silent but kissed him once again.

He put his hand on her waist and whispered, "Hmm, ramen."

She smiled and cuddled into him, "Don't wake me up"

"I don't plan on it," He whispered but she was already asleep in his arms.

He slept with her in his arms like nothing ever happened.

**AN:** THANK YOU GUYS FOR READING! Oh my god, I know it was probably rushed, but I felt bad that I didn't get it out quick enough. Sorry for the wait, or the rushness… BUT REALLY THANKS! My excuse is school has been being a bitch to me. Sorry once again. So going to watch the hunger games tomorrow… which would give me a lot of inspiration and ideas. May the odds be forever in your favour, Good byee.


	7. Chapter 7: Days of the Week

Chapter 7: Days of the week

**AN:** Right now the time in the story is Tuesday because last chapter was Monday… So yeah, this chapter maybe will be two pages per one day, so the chapter will be long-ish. Enjoy this chapter!

The hollow tree didn't allow much sunlight into the tree, but the morning chirps of the birds woke up the couple from their slumber. Kakashi woke up first because of his 'great' sense of hearing. He noticed that Anko was still in his arms which made him unbearably still. He didn't want to make the same mistake and wake her up again. Sadly he needed to wake her up because if they didn't leave soon their travel time would be corrupted and they wouldn't make it to their meet up in time which causes the mission to be a fail.

He couldn't and wouldn't risk ruining his reputation so he slowly shook her. She started to groan. Kakashi stopped and whispered, "Wake up beautiful."

"What did I say?" She muttered.

He hugged her tight, "Please love? We won't be there in time."

"Fine, let's go," She said getting up, climbing out of the tree.

Once Kakashi got out, Anko was already walking away without him. He quickly climbed out of the tree and made his way behind her. He knew to keep behind her because if she was in a good mood she would have waited. 3 hours later, it was time for lunch. She knew it was lunch but she didn't bother to stop and eat so she just took out a cherry lollipop and enjoyed it. Kakashi on the other hand was still calm but irritated. He wanted to stay beside her but the moods that she's in, isn't safe to be around so he just kept his ground and walked behind her.

He muttered something under his breath with caused Anko to look over her shoulder into his direction. She gave him a scowl and went back to walking. He couldn't take it anymore so he held his breath and slowly jogged towards her. When he reached beside her, he threw his hand over his shoulder and held her tight. She tried to get his arm off of her but his grip was too strong for her to break.

"Get off of me Kakashi," Anko yelled.

"Calm down," Kakashi said loosening his grip.

Anko slipped out of the hold and muttered, "Bitch."

"That's not nice to say to your _boyfriend_," Kakashi mumbled.

"I don't need you to take care of me Kakashi," Anko said looking to him.

"I never said you did," He whispered grabbing her hand.

She sighed and jerked her hand away from him. She started to walk faster away from Kakashi. Kakashi just stood there dumbfounded, "Why does she have to be so damn sexy?" He asked himself.

"Because I'm dating you," She yelled as she walks faster.

He chuckled, "Is that a good thing?"

"No," She yelled back.

"Wow thanks babe," He muttered.

They both engaged in conversation for another 7 hours. Talking about the past, friends, what to expect when they meet them. Everything you can imagine they talked about. They then decided to camp out under the trees. Anko gathered a bunch of dead branches and handed to Kakashi. He lit the branches and boiled some water like yesterday evening.

Anko still maintain distance away from him for a reason that no one knows. Kakashi sighed and whispered, "Why are you keeping distance?"

"Because I don't like to be around an asshole," She whispered back.

"How am I an asshole?"

"You just are," She mumbled while leaning into his arm.

He threw his arm around her and hugged her tightly. He placed a kiss on her forehead and whispered, "Thanks"

She looked up at him, "Thanks for what?"

"Everything," He said kissing her lips lightly.

She kissed him back and slowly gave him an over-jean cock rub. He started to shiver and scream. She placed her hand over his mouth and whispered, "Calm down."

He kissed her, and slowly made her hand jerk away. He pulled back and sighed. She licked her lip and whispered, "Good going, but remember you still have a punishment."

"I wonder if that is a good thing or bad," He muttered.

"Oh trust me, it's going to be bad," Anko said slowly following by a grin.

"Whatever," Kakashi muttered pouring the water into both ramen cups.

They both devoured their food in minutes. When they finished Anko laid there in the tall grass looking up to the shining, silver stars. Kakashi joined her minutes after but he was sitting up looking at the stars. They both held hands just staring at the stars. Anko whispered, "Isn't it just beautiful?"

"I've seen better," Kakashi whispered back.

She frowned, "What can be better than this?"

"You," He said lying down next to her.

She smiled and climbed on top of him. She pulled his mask down and kissed his cheek. He put his hands on her hips while Anko lick his lips. He wanted to kiss her now so he threw her to the ground and got on top on her. He kissed her passionately until she was breathless. He fell beside her still holding her hand and saw that Anko was going to sleep. He slowly closed his eyes with her hand on his chest, directly over his heart and fell asleep beside her.

The next morning Kakashi felt light drops of water over his eyes. He opened it to see that Anko was dripping water onto him, to wake him up of course. Anko smiled and stood up, clenching her fist. He whipped his face with this shirt and got up in a sitting position. He noticed that she was still scowling at him, which made him uncomfortable.

"What took you so long to wake up?" Anko asked frowning.

He looked at her strangely, "What time is it?"

"It is just about sunrise," She said looking up to the sky.

"So you woke up at around 6?" Kakashi asked getting up astonished.

She shook her head, "At around 2."

"Why did you wake up so early?" He asked still astonished.

She crossed her arms, "I had a dream."

"Was it a bad dream?" He asked walking to her.

He hugged her when she answers, "No, a good one."

"Why did you wake up early then?"

"ALL THESE QUESTIONS," She yelled.

He sighed hugging her tighter, "Let's go, if we walk at least for 10 hours we could be there in two days, Also no breaks."

"No breaks but we make it there in two days?" She asked walking with him.

"Yeah, your choice though"

"No breaks," She said hugging his arms.

He chuckled, "Good choice."

They walked for 5 hours straight with no stop. By this time it was past lunch, but they didn't stop. They ate their food while walking. Anko was enjoying a nice chocolate bar and Kakashi was enjoying a healthy bar. Anko's free hand was placed over her shoulder, right on the flaring cruse mark. She tried to keep a straight face for Kakashi not to freak out. Even though she tried, the pain of the cruse mark was too overwhelming to bear. She dropped her chocolate bar and threw both arms over the cruse mark. Kakashi saw her in devastating pain and made her stop by the side of the road.

"Anko let go!" Kakashi yelled struggling to break her grip.

She let go and saw it was glowing red, "IT FUCKING HURTS!"

He sighed, "I know it does. Now this will hurt but it should keep it down."

He took two fingers and lit it with chakra. He slowly placed it on the cruse mark, Anko yelled in pain but Kakashi kept at it. After five seconds he lifted his finger to find the cruse mark was back to normal. Anko was still faced with great pain, but Kakashi managed to get her to let him carry her. He carried her bridal style which wasn't any problem for him. Surprisingly she started to fall asleep in his arms. Was this an act for her not to walk? But Kakashi didn't care, as long she doesn't get any heavier he would be alright.

After 2 hours Kakashi was still carrying Anko. By this time he was alittle tried but nothing can hurt him. He noticed that Anko was having a dream. He didn't know whether it was a good or a bad dream but it seem pleasant from her mumbles.

"Why do you have a kunai? Put it away," Anko mumbled smiling.

"What the fuck?" He said with a kinky smile on his face.

She started to wiggle and slowly opened her eyes. She blinked a couple of times till she saw what was really around her. He smiled and whispered, "Hello beautiful."

"Why does my shoulder hurt?" She asked trying to look at it.

He shook his head and explained, "Your cruse mark kind of flared."

"Oh okay," Anko said snuggling back into him.

He smiled and kept on walking for another hour or so. Anko was still cradled in his arms as he continues to walk. He didn't mind that Anko was there because he didn't feel tired or pain.

"Kakashi, are you tired? You can put me down," Anko said.

"I'm not tired, but thanks for your concern," He said smiling.

"How much longer do you have to walk?" Anko asked.

"Around two more hours," He said calmly.

"Are you planning to carry me the rest of the way?" She asked grabbing his neck.

He smiled, "Of course."

He still held her for the duration of two hours. She fell asleep in his arms once again. Surprisingly she woke up right when they reached exactly two hours of traveling. Kakashi knew often that she would wake up when needed to, except for mornings.

She opened her eyes as Kakashi says, "Hello beautiful."

"Déjà vu" She yawned.

"Sorry, I like to repeat myself," He said smiling stopping and rushing into the woods. "Would you like to sleep in a tree or just out in the open?" He asked.

"Out in the open, of course,"

"How come you like the open so much?"

"Because it makes you closer to me," She said breaking free from his grip and just lay on the ground.

He smiled and lay beside her. He held her hand and asked, "Are you hungry?"

Silence

He looked over and saw that she was already sleeping. He sighed and muttered, "Who the hell sleeps this much?" He then looked closer to her face and sighed, "Good night."

The next morning Anko woke up with the wind flying through the grass. She could smell a faint smell of some dangos. She admittedly sat up to see there was no one around her. She found it was hard for her to breathe as she tries to get up. She noticed the movement of the grass was different from the wind. In a spilt second she heard Kakashi yell, "ANKO DUCK!"

She looked at him and ducked quickly as a blade fly over her head. She drew a kunai and slashed the attacker's chest, leaving a large gash in the attacker's chest. She quickly regained motion to her feet and ran from the shurikens that were thrown at her. She turned around and blocked them with her kunai. She threw some shuriken in the direction of the one other attacker but the attacker dodged it swiftly and threw some more back at her. She dodged them and slowly took out some of the poisonous senbon, giving by Kakashi, and some shuriken. She threw the visible metal shuriken in an arc position which looked like a circle by two shurikens flying to the attack from the west and east. She threw the non-visible senbon down the middle which was most likely would him and it did.

He grabbed the senbon in his arm and ripped it out but it was too late, the poison has reached his main vessel and made him immobile. She smiled and examined the area to see if any more enemies were around. Gladly in her favour she had found none. She started to make her way to where she last heard Kakashi. She ran there and smelled some blood coming from his direction. She started to walk faster and faster until she saw, Kakashi sitting there in front of her, covered in blood, and tied up. Her heart nearly skipped a beat when she laid eyes on him but she remained a shinobi and ran to him quickly. She hugged him and started to untie the rope but it was tied so tight it wouldn't even budge. She took out her kunai and sliced the rope as fast as she could.

When she broke through the ropes she hugged him and as tight as she can. She took out a cloth and poured her water into it. She started to whip the blood off his face. He smiled as she asked, "What the fuck happened to you?"

He sighed and closed his eyes, "Well, they apparently came and attacked us so I tried to act like a hero and save your butt. But while I was handling two guys, the two guys you handled came out of nowhere and tied me up when I finally defeated."

She was laughing so hard that she nearly kicked him in the face, "how did you… HAHA… LOSE… TO THEM?"

"Haha… It was in the morning so I was really tired and unprepared."

"Good excuse. Now get your ass up and-"She got interrupted by a kiss.

She pushed him away and started gasping for air. She looked at him and then kissed him again. He started to chuckle, "Why are you acting so weird?"

She stayed silent and looked away from his gaze.

He smiled, "Were you scared because I wasn't there?"

She started to blush slightly, "Alittle."

He chuckled and kissed her again.

"Stop kissing me you freak," she said pushing him away.

He chuckled and whispered in her ears, "You're the one who fell face first for this freak."

She smiled and started blushing because she knew it was true. She turned to glare at his eyes until she noticed he was biting his lower lip. She pointed to his mouth and said, "Turn on number one."

He chuckled and kissed her forehead.

She stared at his face for a second to examine the expression. She found no expression but in his eyes she could see pain. She looked at his body and asked, "Kakashi does it hurt somewhere?"

He shook his head.

"Kakashi, I'm serious."

"It doesn't hurt anywhere Baby."

She sighed, "If I see any injuries you're going to get more hurt."

"IT'S INSIDE OF ME!" He yelled.

"What are you hungry?" She asked.

"A little…" He explained.

"AND YOU CAN'T FUCKING SAY THAT?" She yelled getting a nut bar out of her pocket.

He chuckled and accepted the bar. He tried to open it but his left hand –The used to be broken on- wasn't responding to his actions. Anko noticed it and examined the arm. She started laughing as she tries to tell him what's wrong. She burst into laughter when he was in pain. She poked his wrist and found him twitching every time she does.

"You have a sprained wrist, buddy," She said still laughing.

"No shit," He grabbed his wrist and wrapped a tear from his shirt around it to keep it stable.

"I think we should just stay here and rest" Anko said because today was to be the last travel day.

He listens to her uneasy tone of voice, "Anko, I'll be fine."

"But Kakashi, look at you! You're beat up. We're resting here for today," She said slowly helping him up.

He grunts at the pain in his left wrist, "Anko we don't-"

"Too bad, because we will," She whispered slowly helping him to the open camp.

She lay him down on the wild blowing grass as she prepares to set up the tent. She went back to his bag and looked through it trying to find the tent. To her luck it was at the bottom waiting to be set up. She quickly took it out and started to set it up. Kakashi is laughing so hard that he nearly broke his wrist, but luckily the pain stopped him from doing so. Anko managed to set the tent up in record time, one hour and thirty minutes. She nodded in amazement at the tent. She slowly started walking to Kakashi. She took his right hand and dragged him across the field into the tent.

He groaned in pain but Anko didn't seem to care. "Anko, the tent looks like it's about to shatter."

"Shut up Kakashi, I tried my best," She said putting on a winning smile.

Kakashi entered the tent with an unsteady stepping reading for this tent to collapse. Surprisingly when Anko entered it still didn't collapse, so Kakashi gave her props for that. They both sat in the tent awkwardly as a chilly breeze fly into the tent. Anko decided to get up and walked out without any request. Kakashi sat there dumfounded that she just walked off without telling him where. He just sighed and sensed her chakra. Surprisingly she was just outside of the tent, laying down and enjoying the quiet. He did the same and decided to catch up on some sleep.

Hours later she ran into the tent screaming his name. He groaned and opened his eyes to see that Anko had some wood in her hands. He looked at her and asked, "What do you want?"

She crossed her arms, now hugging the wood and said, "You should treat your _girlfriend_ better than this Kashi-kun."

He sighed and got up. He started rubbing his eyes to while asking, "What do you want?"

Anko frowned, "Just light these up."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a flint and steel. He threw it too her and went back to sleep. She frowned and went out of the tent. She quickly lit the wood and just went back to sleeping. Another five hours of sleeping once again. Kakashi was the first one to wake up, like always. When he woke up he started breathing heavily. He just arose from a horrible dream, which he hadn't had in several years. Kakashi was starting to freak because he couldn't find Anko anywhere in the tent. He started to calm down as he could smell her scent from outside the tent. He sighed in relief, got up and went outside of the tent.

He looked around and saw nothing. He felt his heart stop at once, until he looked down and saw her curled up in a ball, sleeping. He slimed and crouched down to wake her up.

"Anko wake up," He whispered, slowly and carefully shaking her.

She groaned and muttered, "What do you want?"

"Anko, get up. It's about to rain," He said jerking her upwards.

"No," She said pushing him away.

He sighed and grabbed her hand. He dragged her by the arm to the insides of the tent. She didn't bother to fight him because she was just too tired to do anything. Went they both submerged into the tent the world above them started to cry. Kakashi looked over to Anko to find that Anko was giving him a death stare. He quickly turned around and started pulling down his mask. Then he turned around and but his lower lip. She just kept looking at him until her face started to get red. He smiled and leaned in to kiss her.

She kindly rejected it and whispered only centimetres away from his lips, "You may be hot, but doesn't mean any shit to me because you woke me up."

"Watch your language," He said pointing out that she said 'shit'

She sighed, "You're not my dad, Kakashi."

"But I am your boyfriend," He whispered just touching her lips, but not kissing.

She felt the touch of his lips on hers, which made her body shiver. She smiled and then whispered, "Get some sense into you boy," And pulled their lips apart.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close, now pressing their lips together, and whispered once again, "Have I ever told you how pretty you look?"

"No, nor will you ever," she whispered back.

"I did tell you that you were beautiful before," He whispered still touching her lips with his.

She gave him a quick little kiss before he could react, "Happy?"

He frowned and kissed her. She couldn't reject his lips so she kissed him back. He broke the kiss and smiled. He whispered, "I love when you kiss me."

She chuckled, "I like when you kiss me too." See how she refrained herself from saying 'love' because she doesn't really want to love anyone. She lived her life in sorrow, which results that she never really felt love before.

He understood her, better than most people for that fact. He tried to keep it simple for her but sometimes it was too hard to keep his emotion in when she was around him. The rain hit the tent hard now that it made little punching noises every time one raindrop hit the tent. Anko started getting scared as she hears thunder roaring down to the earth. Kakashi knew how much she hated storms, whether it was a small shower to heavy pouring rain with thunder roaring at the earth below. Kakashi moved closer to her and held her in his arms.

She hugged him tighter as she hears another roar from the clouds crying. He slowly kisses her forehead and caresses her hair as she calm down. She snuggles more into his vest but since it was getting uncomfortable, she started to zip down his vest showing a thin layer of a long-sleeve shirt. She pointed to him and said, "Strip"

He hesitated, "What..?"

She leaned into his ear and whispered, "Strip"

He now obeyed and slowly started to take off his vest and shirt. He sat there, half naked in front of his girlfriend. She smiled and whispered, "Sexy as ever."

He grew a faint blush on his face, "Your turn," He said pointing to her mid-section.

She frowned and shook her head.

"You have too! That's unfair," He pouted.

"Well, little baby boy, my tent, my rules," Anko said touching his abs.

He frowned, "Well, it will be my honor," He said as he slowly slides her coat off.

She quickly grabbed his hands and pulled him to her, making them kiss, once more. She used this as a diversion for him not to take off her coat, and it works. She pulled him back from her and whispered, "Don't try to take off my coats again."

He frowned and held her for body heat. When she felt his skin on her face, she admittedly started to feel something. Kakashi on the other hand loved the feeling on her breath on his bare skin. He could feel her fingers trace the lines of his abs, but she did it ever so lightly that it made him shiver. Soon there were flashes of light outside the tent followed by growling thunder. Anko was scared as ever which made her hug Kakashi even tighter. He smiled and hugged her back, but his grip was tight. Anko slowly fell asleep in Kakashi's arms once again. This time Kakashi slept with her in his arms.

Another two hours passed through the day, since they slept in each other's arms. When Anko woke up she tried to sit up but she couldn't because Kakashi's arm was over her. She quickly turned over to face Kakashi. She saw that his mask was still up, so she did him an honor and pulled it down. He moved alittle but he wasn't going to wake up anytime soon. She did another honor to wake him up, by kissing him. She gave him little pecks on the lips until he would open his eyes, He did exactly what she wanted and blasts his eyes open finding her still in his arms kissing him.

He smiled, "What are you doing?"

"Trying to wake you up," She whispered giving him another peck.

He groaned and placed his hand over her mouth, "Why do you want to do that?"

"Because I want you to make food," She muttered trying to pull his hand away from her mouth

He lifted his hand from her mouth, nodded and looked around the tent. He frowned and started patting his mouth, "Anko where is my shirt… and mask?"

"I don't know," She answered sheepishly trying to hide it in her coat.

He grunted and got up, still trying to find his clothing. He then sighed seconds later and walked out of the tent. He then yelled at Anko, "What do you want?"

"DANGO PLEASE!" She responded happily.

He chuckled, "Ramen it is"

After minutes of gathering wood and other… materials, Kakashi went back to the tent, still shirtless and maskless. He enters the tent with boiling hot water, ready to be poured into the ramen cups. She already prepared the ramen cups so getting it prepared was easy. After Kakashi poured the boiling water into one cup, Anko quickly dropped his cup and began to dine into her own cup. He muttered a 'thanks' and picked up his cup and poured it for himself. When he put the hot pot down beside her, he saw a dark blue shirt sticking out of Anko's coat.

He smirked, "Anko, do you know where my shirt and mask is?"

"No," She said hesitating.

He sighed knowing that she was lying, "I saw it Anko."

She frowned, "Keep it off"

He chuckled and asked, "Why?"

"To be honest, you are pretty sexy."

"Thanks, but I believe you are more," He said smiling.

Kakashi stopped eating and looked at her eat. She eats like a baby dinosaur munching on its first meal,_ I swear she eats like a pig, but she's hot as a mountain goat._ He smirked and just kept staring at her eat. She looked up from her ramen cup and exchanged a glance with him telling to stop. He just kept looking at her like she was a naked, but she wasn't.

"Stop staring at me," She said eating another strand of noodles.

He stayed silent but kept looking at her with a smirk.

She looked down to see if she was indeed, naked… But she wasn't so it was pissing her off. He chuckled and continued eating, yet still staring at her.

"You're creeping my out Kakashi," She said in a strong tone, signalling for him to stop.

He continued to eat, but still looking at her.

She got up and went to the tent door, "I'll be eating outside," and thankfully she left his shirt and mask back.

He grinned, placed down his cup, and went to put on his clothing. Minutes after he went out of the tent, all dressed and finished. She turned her head and saw that he was not fully dressed and gave a frown, "Dammit, you and your mind games!"

He grinned, "Always works"

"Are we leaving tomorrow?" Anko asked handing Kakashi her empty ramen cup.

"I hope," He said lifting up his left arm.

She smiled, "I can fix that."

"I'd rather not," He said slowly looking at her grin.

"Good choice," She said getting up.

He burned the cups like he always does, but when he does Anko pulls him into the tent. She slid off his mask and started kissing him, passionately with hunger. He kissed her back as the night falls. The sun goes into hiding while the cold silver moon comes out and greets the couple. They continue to kiss until they hear this cracking noise…

**AN:** This chapter is the longest I have ever written! I tried new things with this chapter, hope you guys like it…. Anyways, Overall, Kakashi's left arm is either sprained or broken, they don't know for sure nor do I. I'll see as the story go... Hope you guys enjoyed! May the odds be ever in your favour, GOOD BYE!

Next Chapter: Things Aren't Worth Seeing


	8. Chapter 8: Things Aren't Worth Seeing

Chapter 8: Things Aren't Worth Seeing

**AN:** This chapter is fully just me winging it. I didn't really intend for this chapter to be written but it adds more 'flare' to the story. Haha, so let us begin shall we? Enjoy!

Kakashi got up and steadily walked towards the tent door. He had a kunai in his right hand, ready to pierce anything. He slowly opened the tent door to see a dog shivering from the cold rain. He smiled and picked the dog up and went into the tent. Anko saw the dog and gave a disgusting face, "Why is a mutt in here?"

"He was shivering and he's just damn cute," Kakashi said in the dog's defence.

"So, I can find just go out and find a 'cute' snake and bring it in it?" She asked trying to be a smart ass.

"I don't think snakes can be 'cute'," Kakashi said putting the dog down.

She frowned and turned her back to the dog. Kakashi went up to her, pulled down his mask and kissed her. She didn't kiss back so all he did was press his lips against hers. The dog came up to them, "Get a room."

They both turned to the dog and looked astonished, "Did the dog just talk?" Anko slowly asked Kakashi.

He did a couple of hand signs and slapped the ground. A small down with a headband across his head popped up under his palm. "What can I do for you, boss?"

"You know him?" Kakashi said pointing to the talking dog.

Pakkun went and sniffed the dog, "Oh my, it's Taiyō."

"And that is?" Anko asked.

"Pakkun, my brother, it has been quiet a long time since we last met," Taiyō said.

Pakkun nodded and dispelled with Taiyō. Anko looked to Kakashi with confusion. Kakashi shrugged and drew his attention back to Anko, "So want some sexy time?"

She smiled, "No thanks."

"What do you want to do, it's already night," He asked yawning.

"Sleep"

"We just woke up," Kakashi said slowly. (**AN:** My reaction – What the fuck?)

The next morning Anko woke up and felt something heavy on her left arm. She smelled the scent of Kakashi then the smell of blood. Her eyes opened slowly and saw the tent roof first, then slowly turned her head to the left and saw Kakashi was sleeping on it, but he had his right arm over her stomach. She traced his muscular arms with her eyes all the way to his fingers. Kakashi from her view looked fine, he was breathing and seems pretty healthy, but there was still a linger smell of blood. She nudges him a few times to get him to wake up and was successful.

"Anko, are you bleeding?" Kakashi asked, still having his eyes closed.

"No, I smell it too," She slowly said trying to get up.

Kakashi allowed her to get up but remained on the floor. Anko slowly went to the door as the smell gets stronger. She slowly opens the door and finds a blood trail right outside their door. She waved to Kakashi to get to the door with her. When he showed up at the door he was completely naked. Yes, fully naked beside Anko at the door of the tent. She gave a glare to him and then looked away when she reached his crotch section, "Why are you naked Kakashi?"

"The real question is why aren't you?" Kakashi asked grinning.

"Because there is blood outside of our tent," Anko answered pointing to the blood.

Kakashi sighed and went to get changed as Anko investigate even more.

After an hour of who knows what Kakashi has been doing but Anko, she was investigating the blood trail. The tent was already taken down with a fully dressed Kakashi at the place where the tent used to be. He was about to go find Anko until he heard a yell, "KAKASHI!"

He quickly sprinted towards the last place the wind carried her voice. He jumped from tree to tree and still no sign of her, "ANKO! Where are you?"

"KAKASHI," He heard another scream coming from her.

He sprinted to the position of the noise and tried to sense any chakra. He would take one step then whisper 'I'm coming for you' over and over again. He wanted to be with her and now regrets that he didn't follow her, whether he was naked or not. He then yelled again, "Anko where are you?"

No one responded.

He started to sense a chakra coming from the west, approximately one kilometer away. He ran towards that direction as quickly as he could. The closer he got the more chakra he could sense, only some meters away he started to know whose chakra that is. To his favour it was indeed Anko chakra. Once he reached the destination he found Anko, standing on a dirt road pointing north.

"We have at least five hours of travel, let's just get going," Anko said walking away.

Kakashi sighed and walks beside her, "So, when we get there dangos on me?"

She looked at him with gleaming eyes, "Did I hear dangos?"

He nodded and grabbed her hand with his right arm, knowing that his left arm is still injured.

She held his hand tightly but with light touch, "Does your other hand still hurt?"

"It doesn't hurt as much, but it's still a pain," Kakashi explained.

"Be strong," She said tightening the grip. _Why is he so strong at times when it isn't needed? Oh right because he is a shinobi_, Anko thought.

He smiled, _it's so hard to impress this girl, but when you get her dangos she loves you._

"By the way, when we get there we aren't dating, okay?" Kakashi asked to confirm the situation with Anko.

She hesitated for a second but somehow started nodded. _She's having second thoughts_, Kakashi thought.

He pulled down his mask and kissed her in the open. She kissed him back and started to moan. He broke the kiss and started to kiss her neck but she pushed him away.

"I don't need to get hickeys," She said slowly.

"Why? Afraid that Surudosa would find you repulsive?" Kakashi said, then turning to the side and whispers, "If that's possible."

She smiled, "But Hanare might find you repulsive," Anko said in her defence.

Kakashi chuckled, "If she does, I'll just pull down my mask."

Anko pulled a straight face, "No you won't"

_She totally digs me, _He thought smiling to himself.

They walked for three hours until they started to see trails of footsteps from the villagers that have enough courage to walk this far out. Kakashi looked at Anko and sensed that she was ready for what was ahead of them. Still they have a two hour walk ahead of them whether they like it or not. They kept on walking until they saw a man in a plaid suit with a briefcase in one hand. Just the man they needed because he would lead them to the assigned person.

Kakashi took a quick looked at the report, _When you find your target, go up to him and whisper 'The hollow souls will be replenished with the suns above us'._ He showed Anko the report and she had the exact same reaction as he did, "What the hell is this?"

He chuckled and went up to the man with Anko, "The hollow souls will be replenished with the suns above us."

The man looked up and nodded, "Ah, You… g-guys a-a-re f-r-r-o-m the K-on-ah-a r-igh-t?" He said slowly but he sounded like he was having a hangover.

Anko sighed but nodded.

He smiled, "K-a-ka-s-hi H-at-a-k-e and A-nk-o Mi-t-ar-a-s-hi. Com-e-e w-ith m-e y-o-u t-wo," He said walking away to the east. The target, Mr. Jēmuzu, is walking away but his footsteps were unsteady.

They followed him, staying a suitable distance away from him. Kakashi leaned in and whispered, "Some target he is."

Anko chuckled which made him turn around. They both stood up straight with a confident stride wearing a straight face. They came so far, so they can't ruin the mission now. Mr. Jēmuzu didn't expect anything so just turned around drinking some more alcohol. Anko went up to him and tapped his shoulder, "Mr. Jēmuzu, you can at least stay sober for the shinobis trying to help you."

He turned around and slapped Anko's hand off his shoulder. Kakashi ran into of her and said in a strong voice, "Don't touch my comrade like that or we will abounded this mission and leave, which isn't in your favour." _We will get our asses hanged if we abounded this._

Mr. Jēmuzu looked at Kakashi with sharp eyes then turned around, "This mission is way too important for the Konaha, so the odds are in my favours kid."

Kakashi gave a disgusting face but with his mask, Mr. Jēmuzu didn't see. The target turned his attention to Anko, "Surudosa will love you."

"Thanks," She lied.

Then Mr. Jēmuzu turned to Kakashi, "Hanare will adore you, but make sure do what she ask or she will start to act up."

Kakashi hesitated to nod as he sees from the corner of his eye that Anko is glaring at him, but he nodded anyways.

"Well, since we got that out of the hand, let me explain more about my niece and nephew," Mr. Jēmuzu said consciously. "Hanare is shy, but can be stubborn. Surudosa has a courageous mind, sometimes it's for a good reason, other times… for… let's just say he's 19, and a bit of a pervert."

"Oh great, _another_ one," Anko muttered.

Kakashi sighed, _oh great another __**stubborn**__ girl, just my luck._

After a couple of minutes walking, while Mr. Jēmuzu drinks and both Anko and Kakashi exchanging glances.

'He smells,' Kakashi mouthed the words.

Anko gave a chuckle and nodded.

Mr. Jēmuzu turned around and pointed to a large tree, "We are here my friends."

The tree looks like a jungle tree, vines hang down from braches, moss on the base of the tree. At the bottom of the tree, the base, there was a seal. Mr. Jēmuzu went up to the seal and placed his hand on it. It started to peel, but as it peel the ground started opening up. Then he walked into the hole in the ground as Kakashi and Anko follow.

The hole admittedly led to a kitchen, with an old woman in it. The two, Hanare and Surudosa, were sitting at the table located right in the middle of the kitchen. Surudosa smiled when he laid eyes on Anko, while Hanare starts to blush as Kakashi smile at her with his eyes. Mr. Jēmuzu introduced Kakashi and Anko to his wife, then his niece and nephew. Surudosa got up, took Anko by the hand and sat her down next to him. They engaged in conversation as Kakashi just stare at Anko.

"Kakashi-kun, would you like to sit?" Hanare asked quietly and politely, although Kakashi was still staring at Anko. "Kakashi?" She said firmly snapping Kakashi back to reality.

He smiled and said, "Sorry, Hanare." She started to blush as Kakashi sit down beside her. "So how are-"He was interrupted by Anko's laughter.

She quiet down and looked around the room, seeing all eyes on her. She simply asked, "What?" which made everyone turn back to their work.

Kakashi started to get sweaty as Hanare ask questions, "So Kakashi-kun, how old are you?"

"19 in two weeks," He answered smoothly. "How old are you?"

"I turned 18 two days ago," She answers back slowly.

"Well, happy belated birthday to you," Kakashi smiled.

She blushed, "Thank you."

Anko on the other hand wasn't comfortable with Surudosa quiet yet. Every question he asked was personal, yet he didn't know, "So Anko, do you have a boyfriend?"

"I have no intension to answer that question Surudosa," Anko answered like a shinobi.

Surudosa looked at Anko consciously but he knows shinobis don't answer most questions asked unless they are close, "How old are you?"

"Just turned 18, what about you?" Anko asked even though she didn't really care.

"19 in a month," he answered smoothly. "Is Kakashi your boyfriend or something?" He whispered.

"Ew no, Kakashi? He's ugly, smelly and weird. It really sucks I'm on this mission with him," She whispered back.

Surudosa chuckled, "So I guess you hate him?"

"No, I don't hate him. He's a comrade, I can't hate him," Anko answered smoothly.

Surudosa nodded, "Are you a virgin?"

Anko looked at Surudosa with dagger eyes, "Yes I am. But I don't plan to have sex anytime soon."

"Well, I am too, so if anytime-"He said taking out his… manhood.

Anko closed her eyes and covered them with her hand, "Oh god, I'll be outside." She got up and walked to the door into the open forest. Kakashi quickly got up and followed Anko with Hanare's permission.

He saw Anko curled up at the trunk of the tree. He walked up to her and sat down beside her, "What happened to you?"

"He pulled out his dick…" She looked up and caught a gaze with Kakashi.

He looked at her terrified eyes, "And you have no problem with mine?"

"Because you're you, he is… a stranger," Anko said in her defence. "That is one thing it is not worth seeing."

"Did you see it though?" Kakashi asked slowly.

Anko looked at him and smiled, "No. Like thank god too."

Kakashi chuckled and pulled down his mask and kissed her. It was a quick kiss then he got up and helped her up with her. They walked back into the house and saw that Hanare and Surudosa left to somewhere. "They went to their rooms. I can show you yours if you want," Mr. Jēmuzu asked Anko and Kakashi.

"That would be helpful," both Kakashi and Anko said.

Mr. Jēmuzu led them into a dark hallway then turned on the light. There were only 4 bedroom doors and one bathroom at the end of the hall. He opened a door, closest to them and it was the master bedroom. There was a large, king size bed with one bathroom. "I hope you guys don't mind sharing a bed."

"I can just sleep on the floor," Kakashi said winking.

Mr. Jēmuzu nodded, "Very well, I'll be calling you guys out for dinner soon."

They both nodded as Mr. Jēmuzu walk out. Kakashi looked at Anko and smiles, "You have a night ahead of you."

**AN:** Hurhur. What would happen? I know, but do you? I guess you have to wait until I post the next chapter. Hope you enjoy this chapter and my AN before doesn't mean anything because I decided to make it faster, so the chapter was unintended but the content was necessary. May the odds be ever in your favour, good bye!


	9. Chapter 9: Harder than it seems

Chapter 9: Harder than it seems

**AN:** TODAY IS THE BIG DAY! No worries, lemon will be in it, but very little and the story revolves around this mission! Will be a long chapter or I'll go stab myself. Hope you enjoy. By the way, the story takes place right before they go to sleep.

"Kakashi, I call right side," Anko said hopping on the bed.

"Why do you get right side?" Kakashi asked whining.

"Because you don't want me to wake up on the wrong side of bed," Anko said lying down.

He smiled and went to the left side of the bed. He turned to face her on the bed and whispered, "What if they walk in on us?"

"We're not going to do anything but sleep, so nothing is going to happen," She said smiling.

He frowned, "Well that's no fun."

She pulled down his mask and kissed him lightly, "Maybe when we get back."

"You see me without my mask way too often," He spoke lightly.

She kissed him again, "Go to sleep."

He didn't react but kept staring at her as she turns her back on him. "Good night baby girl," Kakashi whispered softly.

Soon there was a knock on the door. Mr. Jēmuzu opened the door slightly and saw both sleeping, "I guess you guys are going to miss dinner."

The very next morning, the chirping birds woke the sleeping couple up from their slumber. Kakashi was first to wake up – not surprised. He faced the ceiling seeing every little crack or bump because of his keen sense of eyesight. He was about to sit up, but then lies back down because he notices that Anko arm was over his chest. He can feel her skin and breath on his skin, which makes him feel more secure.

She tightens the grip on Kakashi's shirt and moved in closer to him. He placed his hand over her back and pushed her in closer. She inhaled his scent and opened her eyes. He smiled and started caressing her hair, "Good morning beautiful."

She smiled and snuggled closer into him, "You smell like shit."

He laughed, "I'll take a bath later. You can join if you want."

"Of course I will," Anko said. "How's your arm?"

"It feels better even though I didn't do anything to it," Kakashi answered checking the arm.

Mr. Jēmuzu came and knocked on their door, "Wake up you two, breakfast is in 5 minutes. After you eat I'll let you two wash up." Then he left them.

Anko got up first and stretched exposing her chest to Kakashi. He stared until Anko stopped then he looked away, "You pervert Kakashi."

Then he got up and stretched exposing his abs, "And you look at my abs."

"At least I don't stare at your manhood," She argued putting on her coat.

"If I exposed it, you probably would," He said putting on his shinobi vest.

"No I wouldn't," She whispers as she hugs him. "Hurry up, I want food"

They reached the table and found Mr. Jēmuzu, his wife and Surudosa, "Hanare, will be out soon."

Kakashi nodded and took a free seat as Anko take a seat beside Surudosa on the right where Kakashi is on her left. Hanare came out a minute later and that's when they started eating.

"So what do you guys do during the day?" Kakashi asked.

"We leave to do some shopping for supplies when we leave which is next Monday," Surudosa explained.

"Do you both leave together?" Anko asked.

"No, we do not. It draws too much attention to us," Hanare explained.

Kakashi nodded, "When do you guys leave?"

"In an hour or so," Surudosa said smiling looking at Anko.

Anko looked at him with disgust but only Kakashi can see it. "Who leaves first?"

Surudosa raised his hand. Anko nodded and finished her last piece of egg. She got excused with Kakashi and went into their bedroom.

"I don't like the kid," Kakashi whispered getting out a towel.

"Nor do I," She whispered back doing the same.

They both walked into their bathroom which is located in their bedroom, right of the bed. They looked to each other cueing the other one to strip, "You go first."

"Fine," Anko said taking off her coat exposing her chest to him.

He smiled and took of his vest. She frowned then took off her headband. Kakashi took both his mask and headband and placed it next to hers on the counter. She took off her fishnet shirt and stood half naked in front of Kakashi. He smiled and pulled his shirt off. Then she took off her skirt and now her only protection is her underwear. He did the same and took off his pants leaving his boxers to protect his manhood. She was about to take off her underwear but Kakashi stopped her, "Let me." Then he slowly slid her underwear down her ankles. Then she slid off his boxers now leaving both bare.

Then Kakashi went to the bath and turned on the water. Anko stared at him as he moves around the bathroom. Kakashi smiled on the inside, _I knew she couldn't turn around._

Anko kept staring at his naked body,_ Look at that body, nice ass, amazing hips, and strong muscles. Thank you Kami._

The water filled the bathroom quickly as the hot steam arose from the water sitting there. Kakashi let Anko slip in first as he joins her quickly. Now they both are cramped in the bathtub but neither one complained.

"This is relaxing," Anko said pushing her… pleasure zone into his manhood.

His partner bobbed up to the surface of the water greeting both Kakashi and Anko. "You did it," Kakashi said pointing to her.

She smiled and whispered, "Control your partner Kakashi."

He averted to conversation to another topic, "We're both here… In the same tub… naked"

"Don't push it," She said slowly.

He leaned into her face and kissed her. She started to moan as his hand run up her inner thigh. She stopped when he almost is at her pleasure zone. He kept kissing her as she release moans, and then he connected his tongue with her as they both moan. He would squeeze her thigh now and then and she keeps moaning. When he started lightly drawing circles on her thigh it drew to the end. She kept moaning then it was his turn. She gripped his manhood and started stroking it.

"Are you ready to leave?" Anko yelled at Surudosa. Then she turned to Kakashi, "Remember the dango place at the corner."

"I'll be there in a minute," Surudosa yelled back to Anko.

"Got the clone ready?" Kakashi asked.

Anko nodded and asked the same.

Kakashi nodded as Surudosa get out.

"Go first," Surudosa said opening the door.

"I'm your shadow not girlfriend," Anko said sharply.

Surudosa sighed and walked out of the door. Anko followed but before she got out Kakashi touched her ass and gave it a light squeeze.

Anko turned around to find Kakashi not there, _where the fuck did he go?_

Kakashi chuckled and dispatched a clone in his place and escaped from their bedroom window.

Surudosa was walking on the gravel road looking at stores; Anko on the other hand was following him on the roof tops. When she found everything to be going as planned she created a clone in her place and left to the dango shop.

"Glad you came," Kakashi said walking out of the doorway to greet her.

She hugs him and whispers in his ear, "Dangos now."

"So commanding," Kakashi said opening the door with her.

They both walked in to find it was a dango bar (**AN:** Not the most creative thing I came up with.). They got seated in a booth and the waiter took their order.

"What would you like to order ma'am?" The waiter asked Anko.

"One bottle of sake and a dozen dangos please," Anko ordered sliming.

The waiter leaned into Kakashi and asked, "Is this your girl?"

"Hell yeah," He whispered.

The waiter patted his back and asked him if he wanted anything. Kakashi just ordered a sake bottle. Now the games have started.

"So, are we going to be doing anything _fun_ later like this morning?" Kakashi asked in a husky voice.

Anko looked at him with a smile, "You mean sleep? Of course we will."

He was about to pull down his mask when the waiter brought by their order. Anko started to devour her dangos as Kakashi takes a few sips from his sake. "So Anko, would you do the honor of joining me in bed later?" He asked whispering to her.

"To sleep? Sure," She whispered laughing.

He sighed and leaned into the table, making his hand trail under it onto her leg. She shivered as his electric fingers touch her skin.

"What are you doing?" She asked slowly as his hand trail up her inner thigh.

He just smiled and winked. That's when she felt that he ripped her underwear off. She started to struggle as he runs his light touch around her pleasure zone, now not protected. She placed her hand on his arm when he was about to touch her pleasure zone.

"Is everything alright?" The waiter asked.

Kakashi looked up and smiled, "Everything is alright," He also said it in anticipation.

The waiter knew what he was doing and left admittedly. Kakashi looked over to Anko to see her relieved that the waiter didn't find out. Kakashi placed an evil grin under his mask that only Anko could make out. She started to worry as his fingers move slowly into her pleasure zone.

That morning Kakashi woke up to aloud cry to see that Anko was the one scared. She was still sleeping so she probably was having a nightmare and waking someone from a nightmare can cause problems. So Kakashi just wrapped his arms around her and held her tighter to him. She started to mumble her dream out to Kakashi, "No Orochimaru… Take me not him!"

Kakashi stayed silent but held her tighter. Then she woke up, breathing heavily. Kakashi hugged her tighter, "You're safe Anko."

She looked up to find Kakashi's hazel eyes gleaming into her chocolate brown eyes. "You're safe with me Anko. I won't let a soul touch you."

"Don't pity me," Anko said pushing his face away.

He sighed, "Stubborn as always."

She turned around and now faced his bare chest. She took a deep breath of his scent and spoke softly, "I want to take a bath, want to join?"

Mr. Jēmuzu knocked on the door, "Hanare and Surudosa decided they want to stay home today, so you guys get a day off."

Anko thought, _YES! More Kakashi for me._

Kakashi thought, _YES! More Anko for me._

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Anko looked at Kakashi, half naked Kakashi, and whispered, "Get under the bed NOW!"

He understood and quickly dropped to the floor and crawled under the bed when she heard a male voice, "Anko! I need to talk to you."

Anko got up, out on a serious face and started to make her way to the door. She slowly opened the door open to find Surudosa with a scroll in his hand. "What do you need Surudosa?"

"Well, in this scroll contains the information that you need," He spoke softly yet the words hit Anko like speeding kunais.

She thought for a second, _why would he just give me the scroll? What have I done for him besides stalking his ass and making sure he's safe._ "What's the catch?" Anko asked.

"You and I have a one night stand," He spoke in a soft husky voice.

That's when she heard Tsunade's voice in her head, _Do anything for this mission, the information is VERY valuable._ Then she thought about Kakashi, _Anko don't do it, it's not worth it._ Then she turned to Surudosa, "I can't."

"Why can't you?" Surudosa asked curiously.

She thought, _I can tell him, but it would probably jeopardize the mission, but it's worth a chance. _"I'm meeting someone."

"Oh… Who are you meeting?" He asked.

That's when Kakashi slid from the bed, still half naked, and walked towards Anko. He placed his arm over her shoulder and said, "Sorry for the inconvenience."

Surudosa looked at Kakashi rippled muscles and smiled, "At least you don't have a jerk."

Anko and Kakashi both looked at Surudosa confusingly, "What?"

"Hanare told me that there was something between you two, just wanted to find out if it was true," He explained to both of them.

"And she called me a jerk?" Kakashi asked slowly.

"No, she said you were 'alright'," Surudosa answered.

Kakashi smiled, "If that's all, then you should be going. After all it is _our_ day off."

Surudosa smiled back, "At least join us for lunch later."

"Will do," Anko said franticly closing the door.

When the door shut closed, Anko locked it as quick as she could and jumped on Kakashi. She pulled down his mask and started kissing him hungrily. She made low moans as his hand find its way him her skirt. She felt her underwear move from his finger so she moved her hand on his rear and started to stroke it through the pants.

He let go of her skirt and put his hand to his crotch, "Okay okay, you win."

She smiled and kissed him.

Kakashi looked into her chocolate brown eyes. The deeper he stared into it the more he felt warm. He went to her ear and whispered, "I love-"

Anko yelled, "OH, NATURE IS CALLING," And ran into the bathroom.

"What the fuck?" Kakashi said.

"Oh my god, was he going to say he loves me?" Anko whispered to herself. Then she thought, _do I love him? Oh my, I think I do love him. Every single time he looks at me, I get butterflies. So I do love him…_

She flushed the empty toilet and walked out of the bathroom. She locked her eyes with his and walked to the bed. He held her hand and asked, "What would do you if I'd punch you?"

"I would punch you back," Anko said slowly.

He smiled, "What would do you if I'd slap you?"

"Is this a trick question?" Anko asked but received a no, "Then I'd slap you back."

"Then what would you do if I said I love you?" Kakashi asked very slowly hoping for the best.

She smiled and whispered into his ear, "I would love you back." She gave his ear a lick and backed off leaving Kakashi shocked.

She smiled, "Yes Hatake, I love you."

He started to fade away from the conversation, _she loves me too. SHE LOVES ME! AND I LOVE HER TOO. _His body tensed up but he managed to control himself to say, "You love me…"

Anko gave a smiled and nodded.

He took another breath, "And I love you."

Her smile grew as she nods.

He smiled and passionately kissed her. She gave a low moan as he slowly run his hand up to her breast region. He slowly lifted her fishnet exposing her breast. He pressed his bare chest to her bare chest and continued to kiss her. Her moans got louder. She broke the kiss and whispered, "Wait till we get home."

Kakashi gave her a confused look, "What do you mean?"

He started to kiss her neck, making his way down to her stomach slowly. Every kiss he gave, she found it was difficult to breath. "I mean, save it till when we get home."

He stopped and looked up, "So, you're implying that we have se-"

He was cut off, "Yes."

He froze like everything was just a blur. He manages to control himself to release a nod. Anko thought, _oh, he doesn't know what's coming for him. _Anko slowly slipped away from his grip and pulled back on her fishnet. All of a sudden there was a loud ringing in both shinobi's ears. Instantly both knew it was a blast from something and it was in their radius. Kakashi quickly threw on his shirt and pulled up his mask following Anko to the bedroom door.

She quickly opened the door to find smoke in the halls. She pointed to the doors and Kakashi nodded. They raided every door to try to find the members of the family in them. Hanare was reading her book as Anko pulls her out of her bedroom and into the halls making her crawl on the floor to avoid the heavy smoke filling the halls. Kakashi broke into a door, not knowing who it was, and found it was Surudosa unconscious body lying in the smoke bomb. Kakashi went to his bed, wrapped one of Surudosa's arms around his neck and lifted Surudosa slowly.

He ran outside with Surudosa unconscious in his arms. When he was outside, his face was covered in smoke but Anko was there which made him forget about anything. Hanare was alright but Surudosa wasn't doing so well. Anko noticed that he was losing his breath so she then yelled at Kakashi, "We need CPR admittedly!"

Kakashi agreed but hesitated, "I am not going to do it."

Anko looked to Hanare which she shook her head but she was too dramatized to do it anyways. Anko gave up and was forced to give Surudosa the kiss of life in order to save his life. She looked to Kakashi, "Do the compressing."

He nodded and made both his hands into a fist right under his ribs. Anko took a deep breath, regretting her life, and slowly locked lips with Surudosa and breathed in as Kakashi compress his chest. His chest slow raises each breath Anko gave. After the fifth breath, Surudosa started breathing on his own. Anko wanted to make sure everything was going to okay so she took another breath.

Surudosa slowly cracked his eyes opened. At first he saw a grey that grew to a white bright light with a black outline of a woman that he could not make out. Then he heard the screaming of a girl, "WAKE UP SURUDOSA!" His eyes slowly saw purple hair. He admittedly questioned, _was Anko kissing me? _He started to cough as black smoke come each cough he delivered.

All of a sudden there were three shurikens flying towards them. Due to Kakashi's keen senses and reflexes he blocked all of the shurikens with his kunai. He scanned the area to find four enemies surrounding them. He looked over to Anko, who was already trying to evacuate both Surudosa and Hanare to a large tree just surround it.

Kakashi yelled over to Anko, "Four Enemies"

Anko sensed the area to find two of the enemies surrounding her. She quickly got Surudosa and Hanare inside. She took out a kunai and leapt for the bushes surround the open field. One ran right into her, _chunnin_, she thought. His arm was running straight towards her with a kunai in hand. She smiled, grabbed his arm and stopped him in his tracks. She quickly kicked his groin making drop to his knee covering his manhood. She quickly sliced his neck making his death nice and quick.

Kakashi activated his sharingan and found a man, Jonin level, rushing at him doing a series of hand seals. Kakashi quickly turned around, lighting his hand with a blue lightning. He quickly ran to the man as he yells, "Suiton Suiryūdan no Jutsu"

Kakashi's Chidori out matched the water dragon, smashing into it with no problem and reaching the man's chest. Kakashi's arms shattered through his left chest, leaving him lifeless in seconds. Then the second Jonin level shinobi came running towards Kakashi with a sword. All of a sudden he heard a female scream. He turned his head and was caught off guard, then he turned his head back around and his left eye with the sword. Kakashi yelped in pain but regained his footing with flurry. He launches towards the enemy with one sharingan eye and who knows what with the other. He sliced the shinobi's chest in an X shape then saw him painfully die down right in front of him.

Kakashi then ran to the scream and found that two ninja's were dead around Anko. She looked pretty fine to him so he asked, "Did you scream?"

"No… What the hell happened to your eye?" Anko asked running to Kakashi.

He hugged her, "Well, a shinobi was rushing at me, and then I heard a scream and thought it was you, so I averted my attention long enough for that bastard to cut up eye."

"What happened to him?" Anko asked.

Kakashi closed his right eye, "I killed him."

"Good. Or else I would have," Anko whispered snuggling into Kakashi.

"Are the others safe?" Kakashi asked opening his right hazel eye.

"Yeah, they're in the tree."

"Have you seen Mr. Jēmuzu?" Kakashi asked.

"No…" Anko responded slowly.

They both turned their attention to the burning house, trying to sense any chakra. Indeed Mr. Jēmuzu was trapped under all of that mess; sadly there was no hope for him. They took a second and thanked him then averted their attention back to the tree.

"We're taking you to the Konaha, you will be safe," Kakashi said entering the tree.

Hanare helped Surudosa up, "We're going somewhere else!"

"Mr. Jēmuzu is nowhere to be found. You really have to choice but to let us do our job and protect you," Anko said slowly, "I also saved your god damn life."

Surudosa kept quiet when he heard Anko saved his life, but doesn't mean he trusts them. Hanare on the other hands actually trusts the two shinobi.

"If we get back to the Konaha safely, we will give you the information you need," Hanare spoke softly.

"NO WE WON'T!" Surudosa yelled back.

"Fine, you won't but I will," Hanare said back.

Kakashi stood there ready to leave, "We need to leave NOW. More support will be coming for us."

Anko nodded as Hanare got up. Surudosa just stayed sitting, "Stop being a stubborn bastard and get up," Anko said losing patience.

Surudosa understood her tone of voice and got up. The four walked out of the tree and started running out of the trees. They ran into the village to buy some much needed supplies; instant food, flint and steel, a new Icha Icha book and water. Kakashi also bought a backpack for Surudosa for him to carry half the supplies as Kakashi carry the rest. Anko insisted Kakashi to let her carry some stuff, but Kakashi refused like a good boyfriend would. Kakashi also bought a first-aid kit and got Anko to wrap gauze over his left eye – the one that got cut – because he really dislikes hospitals.

Then the four started on their journey back to the Konaha. Kakashi looked over to Surudosa and Hanare and said, "Can you guys keep this a secret?"

Surudosa and Hanare both nodded then Hanare asked, "Your work partners don't know?"

Kakashi nodded.

Surudosa noticed how Anko kept looking at Kakashi in a way that no one else can. Surudosa thought, _she must love him and the way he looks at her, he probably loves her too. _

Anko pointed to Kakashi then he leaned down, "You need to get that eye looked at when we get back."

"I will," Kakashi answered.

"Kakashi"

"Yes beautiful?"

"We have some company," She said rolling her eyes to a specific direction.

Kakashi averted his right eye to the direction and found that an enemy was following them the whole time, but it wasn't anything new. Kakashi already knew there was something there, but he's too lazy to do anything about it. He swiftly turned around and threw some shurikens in the enemy direction. The enemy dodged the shurikens no problem but the other shurikens that Anko threw hit in right in the chest.

Kakashi looked over to Anko and smiled, "Good job."

Anko gave Kakashi's thumbs up and said, "Thanks."

Surudosa looked to Anko and smiled. Hanare smiled at Anko too. Anko found that she didn't really like the attention but she ignores it this time. Anko continued to walk besides Kakashi as he puts his arm over her shoulder. She smiles and snuggles into him. He smiles and hugs her more tightly.

Surudosa turns to Hanare and whispers, "Those two are meant to be together."

Hanare nodded agreeing with Surudosa.

Soon after hours of walking the sun is soon setting. Surudosa and Hanare were breathless from after all the walking. Anko and Kakashi on the other hand were still showing affection towards each other PUBLICLY. They quickly set up a tent for Surudosa and Hanare, they as in Kakashi while Anko makes a fire. After they finished eating the scientists they went to bed. While Kakashi and Anko sit by the fire and cuddled.

"Kakashi, when we get home I have a huge surprise for you," Anko whispered.

Kakashi said, "I can't wait for this 'surprise'"

She slid his mask down and gave him alittle kiss. When she pulled away he pulled her back into another kiss. She broke the kiss and whispered, "You don't know what's coming your way."

**AN:** FINALLY! IT'S DONE! Took me almost a whole week for this ONE chapter… Like seriously. This chapter makes me change the rating AGAIN, but when I was typing this it was fun. So yeah! May the odds be ever in your favour!


	10. Chapter 10: Returning Home

Chapter 10: Returning Home

**AN:** I don't know whether this chapter is going to be long or not… Maybe I'll keep it around three thousand words? I don't know yet, but enjoy this chapter! May be the last chapter of the series, but it depends how I end this one. ENJOY!

The early morning breeze flew through the wind; the sun rays hit Anko's eyes like daggers. She groaned while blocking her eyes, "Kakashi are you awake?"

"What do you want?" Kakashi muttered in his sleep.

She smacked him, "Wake up, Surudosa and Hanare are going to be awake soon."

"Who cares, they know we're together," Kakashi muttered.

Anko was getting furious, time for the big guns. "Kashi-kun, wake up please?"

He groaned and started rubbing his eye, "Fine. I'll wake up for my baby girl."

She smiled and pulled down his mask. Then she kissed Kakashi softly as the birds start chirping, "I want to go home."

"We will soon," Kakashi whispered to her.

Anko started pouting, "I want to go home NOW. I want to sleep in MY bed with YOU."

"Oh I like that. I promise we will get home soon," Kakashi grinned.

When Anko sat up, Surudosa walked out of the tent with Hanare. He saw both Anko and Kakashi, smiled and waved. Anko and Kakashi both waved back while Surudosa and Hanare start taking down the tent. Minutes later they all left, only eating chewy bar. Surudosa continue chewing as he said, "So when are you guys planning to tell your co-workers that you two are dating?"

Kakashi looked to Anko who just shrugged, "Who knows yet?"

"You should know. Maybe we should tell him," Hanare said laughing.

Anko looked sideways at Hanare, "Hoping that was intended to be sarcasm."

"Oh she doesn't like sarcasm," Surudosa said continuing to chew.

"Oh no you aren't telling, nobody," Kakashi said.

Hanare laughed while Surudosa said, "Maybe we can tell your HOKAGE."

"If you do, I will personally hunt you down and chop of your," Anko got interrupted.

"No you won't," Kakashi said interrupting Anko rudely.

"Chop of my what?" Surudosa asked slyly.

Kakashi sighed, "Your dick and she lives up to her words." _Hopefully she isn't kidding about… never mind._

Surudosa swallowed hard as Hanare say, "Oh so you're getting laid Kakashi?"

Anko looked to Kakashi as he swallows hard but stayed quiet.

Hanare started laughing again. Anko said, "Kakashi, you aren't going to get laid until your fifty if you keep this up."

Kakashi turned and whispered in her ear, "I'll just give you some sexy time later."

Anko whispered back, "Oh, you don't know what's coming your way."

"I like the way you talk," Kakashi whispered back.

"Oh you don't even know," Anko whispered while licking his ear.

Surudosa clapped his hands, "Are you guys done?"

Kakashi lifted his head from Anko's and said, "Thanks Surudosa."

He smiled, "You're welcome Kakashi." Then he turned to Hanare and smacked her arm, "Ay Kakashi, are there any boys around the Konaha for Hanare?"

"There is Izumo, Kotetsu, and Ibiki-"

"Not Ibiki, trust me," Anko said interrupting Kakashi.

Kakashi chuckled, "Then there is Izumo and Kotetsu."

Surudosa nudged Hanare's arm and whispered, "You got some choices."

"Well, are there any girls?" Hanare asked for Surudosa.

Kakashi turned to Anko and shrugged. Anko thought and said, "No more shinobi's. Unless you want Tsunade but I hope not," Kakashi chuckled. "There is Ayame." She said with shivers.

Surudosa turned to Kakashi and asked, "Is she hot?"

Anko turned to Kakashi, "Yes Kakashi. Is she hot?"

"She's decent, but she's creepy," Kakashi said choosing his words wisely.

Surudosa saw Anko calm down from Kakashi's answer and started to hug Kakashi's arm, "Maybe I can get a chance."

"Go ahead," Kakashi said. Then Kakashi turned to Anko and asked, "What about Shizune?"

"She has a thing for Genma," Anko simply explained.

Then Kakashi turned back to Surudosa and said, "Only Ayame."

"That's unfair. Hanare gets two guys and I get a girl," Surudosa said slowly.

Hanare giggled, "So tell me more of this Izumo and Kotetsu you speak of."

"Oh, you will have to see when you get there. Also both are pretty good looking," Anko said.

Kakashi nudged Anko, "What about me?"

"Oh, don't worry. You're ugly, repulsive and smelly," Anko said chuckling.

Kakashi crossed his arms and pouted, "Oh fine. I see how it is."

Anko said hugging his waist, "I'm kidding big guy." Then she went up to his ear and whispered, "Remember our little date after we get back."

Anko licked his ear which gave him a shiver as a breeze fly to his ear as the saliva turn cold. He leaned down to Anko's ear and whispered, "Wait till we get back. You won't be able to see the light anymore."

"What are you going to do? Lock me up in a closet and use me as a sex toy?" Anko asked.

"HELL NO, I meant that I will rough you up so hard that you won't want to wake up," He whispers into her ear.

"Oh I like the way you talk," She said biting her lower lip.

He smiled and kissed her forehead. She still held onto his waist. He leaned down once again to her ear and whispered, "Hanare and Izumo."

"Yeah, but Kotetsu is going to be lonely," Anko whispered back.

"Then Ayame and Kotetsu," Kakashi said slowly.

"Hell no, Ayame has a thing for…" Anko said waving her arms.

Kakashi nodded. "She might like Surudosa though. He's decent looking."

"Oh, he's better than decent," Anko said softly.

"Oh thanks," Kakashi said.

She kissed him over his mask and said, "Don't worry. You're still mine."

Kakashi felt his heart melt as she lightly kissed him. He loved her, he knew he did and he doesn't want to deny it. He thought, _maybe I should tell Asuma. It would help my in 'sticky' situations, but he might tell Kurenai. Then Kurenai would want to talk to Anko, after Anko comes running to be, yelling about how I told them when I'm not suppose too. Then my head will be hanging on her wall and my ass on Tsunade's wall. Troublesome._

Anko looked at Kakashi knowing that he was thinking, "You choose this time."

Kakashi looked at her and nodded. He reached for her hand and got it while he was thinking.

Anko looked over to Surudosa and Hanare who were mumbling to each other and smiling. She gave them a glare and asked, "What?"

"Oh, nothing," Hanare spoke softly trying to hide something, but Anko didn't fall for it.

Anko glared at Hanare more and said, "Don't shit with me."

"You and Kakashi are so cute together. Makes us want to tell your co-workers even more," Hanare said chuckling.

"If you stop bugging her about it, we will tell them," Kakashi said.

Anko looked to Kakashi who nodded. She thought, _in a relationship you compromise. So I must compromise for this? I do love him, but if Asuma finds out, will he screw our relationship up?_

Anko pulled Kakashi to the side, "Can we tell him after we settle down when we get home?"

Kakashi said, "Of course. I don't want Asuma fucking around with this."

_My exact intension, Anko thought._

Surudosa said, "So do you guys have any friends?"

"We're not complete loners," Kakashi said sighing.

"Kurenai is my best friend, other than her everyone is alright," Anko said happily.

"An ass is my _good _friend, everyone else is alright," Kakashi said.

"You're friends with an ass?" Surudosa asked.

"Asuma Sarutobi is an ass," Kakashi said.

"And they're dating someone?" Hanare asked.

"Each other," Anko simply said.

Both Surudosa and Hanare laughed like it wasn't obvious. Kakashi still held Anko's hand as they walk, getting closer and closer to their home. Every day went on like the other. Wake up, eat, walk, eat, walk, eat, and sleep. Today is one special day though. Today is the day that they will make it home, safe and sound, and with the mission a success, at least one more hour of walking till they reach home.

"ONE MORE HOUR!" Anko yelled happily.

Hanare started dancing around while Surudosa just smile to himself. Kakashi was calm; as usual which, but this time was weird. He was calm to a point he was nervous, for the reason, no one knows why. Anko nudged his arm and asked, "Are you okay Kakashi?"

He looked down, "I'm fine. Why are you worrying about me?"

"You've been stressed for the past day or so," Anko said now hugging his arm.

"I haven't been stressed. I'm just tired," Kakashi said.

"Kakashi stop fucking with me," Anko said tightening her grip on his arm.

Kakashi sighed, "Language"

"No, stop fucking with me and tell me what's wrong," Anko said strongly.

"It's nothing Anko. Trust me I'm fine. I just _feel a year older,_" Kakashi sighed.

Anko released his arm and hugged him tightly, "I didn't forget big guy. How would I ever forget?"

"Forget what?" Kakashi asked.

She looked forward and found Hanare and Surudosa looking forward. She quickly pulled down Kakashi's mask and kissed him, "Happy birthday big guy."

Kakashi stared at Anko, mask down. He smiled and whispered, "Thanks Anko."

"Did you think I forgot?" Anko asked pulling up his mask.

He chuckled, "No, I just wanted you to say it."

Anko playfully punched his arm, "You fucker. What do you want for your birthday?"

"I have all I want," Kakashi said hugging Anko.

"No seriously, what do you want?"

"Nothing"

"Fine, I'll pick what you get."

"It's probably something good but doesn't cost too much," Kakashi said happily.

"Oh, maybe I should repay you for the times you stalked me," Anko said.

Kakashi scratched the back of his head, "About that-"

"That's creepy Kakashi," Anko said cutting his sentence off.

"But I know you that-"

"No, I see you outside my window some nights before we graduated the academy," Anko said waving her finger around.

"Shut up will you?" Kakashi said.

Anko looked at him and said, "Calm your boner."

Kakashi sighed, "I kind of had a crush on you since you looked at me when I passed by during lunch."

"Didn't you like Rin?"

"No Obito did. So I had to keep my word and protect Rin for Obito, but she went on a mission and never came back."

Anko stayed silent hearing his story. She hugged his arm tightly as he kept going, "That's when you weren't in the village, so I was practically alone. I looked for you on every mission I went on regarding Orochimaru hoping to find you, but I never did. Then I started to eat more ramen, where Ayame started to talk to me. Then that one day when you came back, I was really happy. I started to stalk you, so I'm guilty, but when you asked me to hang out, I couldn't be happier. "

"But now you have me," Anko said still hugging his arm.

"You don't know how I felt when you said yes," Kakashi explained smiling under his mask.

"You're a freak," Anko said pushing his arm away from her.

He smiled, "But you love this freak."

"Sadly," She said.

He leaned into her ear and said, "You're the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"Creep," Anko whispered.

The Konaha was just up ahead. EVERYONE was excited, I mean everyone. They were using their last chakra to run to the Konaha. Kakashi got their first, no surprise, then Surudosa and Hanare, after Anko.

Kotetsu and Izumo noticed they were home and waved, "Hey Kakashi, Anko! Who are they?"

Hanare noticed how Izumo kept an eye on her as the group approach. Kakashi said, "These are the scientists, Surudosa and Hanare."

Izumo smiled, "Welcome to the village, Hanare and Surudosa." Kotetsu repeated.

Hanare smiled and blushed still seeing Izumo stare at her. Anko nudged Kakashi and whispered, "Izumo is laying his eyes on Hanare."

Kakashi chuckled as Kotetsu says, "So Kakashi. Did you hook up with Anko yet?"

Kakashi looked at Kotetsu with piercing eyes and slowly says, "No. We are _not_ dating."

Surudosa faked a cough.

"We have to go to Tsunade to report in," Anko said.

All nodded and left to Tsunade's office. Hanare was quiet as they walk through the Konaha streets. All men of any age looked at Hanare as she past them, but she only has one guy in her mind, Izumo.

Anko smiled, "You like Izumo?"

Hanare looked up and blushed, "Maybe."

Surudosa goes to Kakashi and asked, "Where's Ayame?"

"I'll introduce you two after we talk to Tsunade," Kakashi said.

Surudosa nodded.

"Hey Kakashi, glad your back," Asuma yelled waving towards Kakashi.

"Oh, Asshola how are you and Kurenai?" Kakashi asked.

"We're fine, how are you and Anko?" Asuma asked smiling.

Anko clenched her fists and said, "We're not dating."

Surudosa smiled and thought, _they hide it really well. I wonder when they're actually going to tell their co-workers._

"We got to get to Tsunade," Kakashi said to the group.

Kakashi pushed Asuma aside and started to walk away. No questions were asked.

"Shizune, is Tsunade free?" Kakashi asked.

"Welcome back Kakashi, Anko! Tsunade is free. Just go in," Shizune said happily.

They nodded and walked into Tsunade's office to find her sleeping on the other side of three mountains of paper work. Both shinobi stood up tall and confident ready to engage a conversation with their boss. Kakashi coughed once, "Tsunade wake up."

She groaned and slapped the desk. She opened her eyes to find it was Kakashi, with one eye, and Anko with two other people. She got up and asked, "Who are they?"

"The scientists you sent us to 'seduce'," Anko said while they chuckle.

Tsunade sat up, "Welcome to the Konaha. Kakashi, would you like to explain to me why they're here?"

Kakashi nodded and said, "There was an explosion, we still don't know what it is. Assuming there were enemies around the perimeter, and that they caused the explosion, but we don't know for a certain."

Tsunade got up and said, "Well, might as well get Hanare and Surudosa a home to stay for now. Anko, Kakashi you two are dismissed until I get you. Welcome home."

Everyone nodded and left. Kakashi then turned to Anko when they were out of the academy and asked, "Can I come to your house?"

Anko looked at Kakashi sideways, "Sure, but why?"

"Because it's my birthday," Kakashi said smiling.

"But I want to sleep, maybe we can set up like a 'stealth date'," Anko whined.

Kakashi sighed, "I'll sleep with you."

"Fine, but don't do anything. You'll get some sexy time later," Anko whispered.

Kakashi smiled as they reach her apartment. He opened the door for Anko after using her spare key that she hid with a simple genjutsu. She smiled, pulled down his mask and kissed him in public, PUBLIC. Kakashi was shocked. She grabbed Kakashi's arm and pulled him into her apartment. He kicked the door closed as she pulls him into her room.

When they both were in the room Kakashi finally asked, "What are you doing?"

"Like I said before, sleep, now strip," She said pointing to him.

He looked shocked, "Strip?"

"Yes strip. Into your last clothing," Anko said taking off her coat.

He obeyed her and started to take off his vest, then shirt leaving his chest bare. Then he started to take off his pants leaving him only in his mask and boxers. Anko on the other hand was half naked exposing her breast as she reach out her hand and asks, "Can I wear your shirt?"

He smiled and gave her the shirt. She quickly put it on and slowly slid off her underwear, now she was fully naked only covered by Kakashi's shirt. Kakashi thought, _she is one sexy woman. Glad I have her to myself. _

**AN:** HAHA! I don't know. Hope you guys liked this episode. THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT. ONE PERSON! HAHA THANK YOU! Next chapter will be something you have been waiting for a long time and I'm making you wait longer. I'm going to be writing another fanfiction for a thing that peek my interests. If you want a request for the couple just tell me, don't worry about anything and just review. THANKS AGAIN FOR THE SUPPORT! May the odds be ever in your favour, good bye!


	11. Chapter 11: Happy Birthday Kakashi

**AN:** CHAPTER YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR! I think. No lemon, sorry to break it to you, but next chapter. I promise? Mainly because I need to end this one for the next one story. ENJOY.

A loud knocking on Anko's door was enough to wake one of the two. Kakashi groaned and woke up. He smacked Anko's arm and said, "You go to the door."

She slapped his face, "NO, you do it birthday boy."

He sighed and walked to the door like they _already _told their _co-workers_ that they're _dating. _"What do you want?"

"Kakashi, why are you at Anko's apartment?" A male voice said.

_Oh fuck. I never told them yet. FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK. FUCK MY LIFE._ "She was injured so…"

"Are you dating her? Dude, good choice," Asuma asked punching Kakashi's arm playfully.

Kakashi pulled Asuma in by the collar and dragged him to Anko's room. Anko looked surprised, "What the fuck is he doing in here?"

"HE FOUND OUT," Kakashi said ready to punch him.

"I won't tell anyone, except for Kurenai," Asuma said swallowing hard.

Anko sighed, "You're free to tell Kurenai, but tell ANYONE else you will be wishing that you weren't friends with us."

Asuma swallowed hard and nodded. Kakashi dragged him out of her room then out of the apartment and said, "Please don't screw this up for me."

"Don't worry Kakashi, consider this as a birthday gift," Asuma said smiling.

Kakashi grabbed Asuma by the collar and again said, "If you mess this up for me, then consider yourself dead."

Asuma nodded and patted his hand which soon released him. Asuma said, "You're serious about this, aren't you?"

Kakashi nodded. Asuma smiled and punched Kakashi's arm playfully. He nodded then left Kakashi there alone. Kakashi sighed and closed the door as Asuma yell, "GET TO TSUNADE'S OFFICE BY NOON."

Kakashi then darted to Anko as she slaps him again. He rubbed his masked face and asked, "What was that for?"

"Telling Asuma"

"I DIDN'T TELL ASUMA! I forgot this was your house and we didn't tell him or anyone, so IT ISNT MY FAULT!" Kakashi said.

"Sorry but-"

"We need to tell them; by the way we have to get to Tsunade by noon."

Anko asked, "When do we tell them then?"

"We need a shinobi meeting or something. Something with a large group so it's easier to tell them."

"Or tell one to tell another. News spreads fast around here."

"It really doesn't matter. You know we will get a lot of extra unwanted attention."

"I know that, but we need to compromise. Anyway it will solve a lot of our problems," Anko said.

"Like what problems?" Kakashi said putting on his shirt.

"Genma did ask me… Then there is Gai. Kotetsu might add onto this," Anko stated walking out of her bedroom.

"Shut up," Kakashi said running to hug her from behind.

"Kakashi, I love you, so you're making the plans," She said pulling down his mask and kissed him.

"I love you too, but you don't have to put such a big burden on me," Kakashi said continuing to kiss her.

She pulled him away and whispered, "There are no wrong answers."

Kakashi smiled and whispers "Are you sure?"

Anko nodded.

"I'm going home to shower. I'll stop by your house in five minutes to pick you up," Kakashi said leaving the door.

"See you later."

"Leave the door unlocked," He commanded closing the door.

-5 minutes later-

Anko was just eating some left-overs from weeks before, but she was so hungry she didn't care what she ate at that point. Kakashi was just about to arrive at Anko's house when Kurenai popped into the picture.

"Hello Kakashi. Lovely day we're having, by the way happy birthday."

"Thanks Kurenai, I would love to stay and talk but I have some important matters to get to," Kakashi said walking off.

"Meeting Anko I see, tell her I'll come by at around 5," Kurenai said stopping Kakashi in his tracks.

Without turning back he said, "Will do. See you later."

Kurenai giggled to herself and vanished. Kakashi without worry walked off to Anko's door. He reached her house in record time and freely went in. He walked in and got tackled by Anko herself. She held him tightly around his waist, "Kakashi, ready to go?"

"I'm ready if you are. By the way, we're not telling them quiet yet," Kakashi said.

"Oh no, you can't walk me there and why can't we tell them?" Anko asked.

"Why can't I walk you?" Kakashi asked pouting.

"Because people will find out, we need to be still secretive," Anko said walking out of the door.

"Just act calm, like two friends walking together," He said running after her.

She closed the door and locked it while walking off without Kakashi. He tried to walk to keep the same pace as her but she was trying to ignore her. He said, "Wait for me Anko, don't be like that."

She slowed down for him to catch up long enough to say this, "If you're going to walk me to work you have to keep your distance."

He smiled and started walking at the same pace as her, "So how was your sleep?"

"You would know, you slept with me," Anko whispered slyly.

"I thought you said keep a low profile," Kakashi whispers.

"I said for you too, because if you say it, it's probably true."

"How is it any different?"

"Because everyone knows you're the pervert."

"And everyone knows you-"He stopped when he saw Anko's face that she made.

She smiled, "Always works."

Kakashi sighed as they reach the academy, getting greeted by fellow shinobi. Some more arguing that they aren't dating. More dirty talk between the two and some 'plan' making between them.

"Come in!"

Kakashi slowly opened the door as Anko slip in before he did. Surudosa and Hanare were already in there with Tsunade when they came in, resulting in some nudges, whispering and face making. Tsunade didn't know that Kakashi and Anko were dating resulting in some confusion. "So I've been working here with Surudosa and Hanare about what Orochimaru has making them do. To my surprise he was going to poison our water supply but now he can't because you guys went and got them. Congratulations."

Both Kakashi and Anko nodded.

"Surudosa and Hanare have told me that you two are dating," Tsunade added.

Anko thought, _why did they tell her? I swear we told them to be discreet about this. Someone is getting yelled at._

Kakashi thought, _Holy fuck. Did Tsunade just say that we are dating? What the fuck? I'm not afraid to whip out my sharingan._

"Kakashi why is your one eye shut closed? With a scar… Oh my, did you lose an eye? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME," Tsunade said getting up to examine Kakashi.

Kakashi sighed and didn't resist her examination because it did hurt. She dismissed Anko who went home while Kakashi gets dragged into the hospital. Anko reached her apartment in record time, and I mean record time. She practically ran to her apartment after she heard that Tsunade dismissed her and was taking Kakashi.

When she entered her apartment she did what everyone else would, to sit on the couch and just relax and the smile at the simplicity. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Anko knew it was Kurenai from the knocking. Anko luckily kept the door unlocked so she didn't have to move much, "COME IN IT'S UNLOCK UNLESS YOUR NOT KURENAI THAN ITS'S NOT OPENED."

"You never told me," Kurenai said walking in, sitting beside Anko.

"Well I didn't know it really happened," Anko said slowly choosing her words wisely.

"How long has it been?" Kurenai asked.

"About a month, today."

"AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME?"

"WELL KAKASHI TOLD ME TO BE DISCREET!"

"Did you guys have sex yet?"

"What the fuck, no."

"Do you plan on having sex with him?"

"Why are you asking these questions?"

"Why are you avoiding it?"

"Well because…"

"Do you love him?"

"What?"

"You heard me, do you love him?" Kurenai asked more clearly.

"Do you love Asuma?"

"Of course I do, do you love Kakashi?"

"Well, I guess-"

"GOD DAMMIT ANKO! TELL ME ALREADY."

Anko took a deep breath and slowly said, "Yes, I do love Kakashi."

"That's what I wanted to hear," Kurenai smiled and leaned her back against Anko's couch.

Anko sighed in relief and wished that Kakashi would burst through the door. No one really remembers when Kakashi's birthday, so it was up to her to make his special day the best. She thought, _oh just wait till he comes knocking on the door. He will love this day._

"So, I better get going. Got to meet my big elephant," Kurenai said getting up ready to leave.

"Whatever, go give him some sex. I'll just wait for Kakashi," Anko said lying back.

"Shut up, I'll see you tomorrow. You off tomorrow?"

"Yeah for two days. Come by for lunch if you want."

"Will do, I gotta go. See you soon," Kurenai said leaving the door.

At the hospital, Tsunade was making Kakashi stay under care of the nurses because of his eye injury. Once in a while a nurse would walk in and either asks him if he's okay or if he needed anything. Now on his birthday he was lying in bed with bandages wrapped around his eye with the covers up to his nose. Kakashi got up and rubbed his face, finding it was bare.

"I wished Anko was here." He continued, "I just want to tell her something." Kakashi knew exactly what to do. The bit his thumb and slammed it to the bed.

A small dog popped out, "Hey boss. What do you need?"

"Can you run to Anko and ask her to come?"

"Oh your lady friend, I need something to sniff."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, followed by an opening. In came a beige coat and Kakashi knew it was Anko. He was happy like never before to see a woman. She slowly walks in with a devious smile on her face.

"Hey big boy, how's your eye?"

"It's better," Kakashi said depressing Pakkun.

"Well, it's going to get a whole lot better. Do you need anything?"

"I'm fine baby girl. I just wanted your company."

"That's why I came. I needed to see you too," Anko said grabbing a chair.

"I missed you," Kakashi said leaning into her face.

"It's been like an hour and a half but I missed you too," She whispered leaving him with a passionate kiss.

"Want to do me a favour?"

"Depends on what it is…"

"Get me out of here," Kakashi asked.

Anko looked at Kakashi's eye, "I can't without telling our secret. Remember we need to be discreet."

"She releases me tomorrow morning. Can you stay here with me then?"

Anko smiled and crawled in bed with him, now staring at his face. She kisses him again and whispers, "You have a beautiful face."

"You do too. Maybe that's why everyone is attracted to you," Kakashi said slyly.

"But I have my attentions on you, so don't ruin it because I actually like you," Anko confessed.

"Anko, I love you."

"Kakashi, I love you too." Anko continued, "We still have a whole day ahead of us. I'll be going now," Anko said getting up.

"Where are you going?" Kakashi asked.

"Somewhere," Anko said getting to the door.

"Are you coming back?" Kakashi asked.

Anko nodded and left.

Kakashi continue to lie there, staring at the blank ceiling above him, wondering where Anko is going. Anko on the other hand is making some visits. She went to the book store and grabbed a special book just for him, then went to Ichiraku to grab two servings of ramen. After all that she made a detour to the Dango stand to get a dozen dangos to go. While she goes around town getting materials, Kakashi continues to lie on the bed, waiting for Anko to come back, while thinking about Anko. He rubbed his face again.

Anko quickly ran back to the hospital as quick as she could. When she reached the hospital, she scaled the building to where Kakashi would be. She found Kakashi quiet easily as he has been walking around the room anxiously waiting for Anko to appear. She knocked on his window quietly as he let her in.

He looked at her hands, "What is all this for?"

"Just because you're stuck in here, doesn't mean you can't spend your birthday the way you want it," Anko said placing everything down on the counter.

"And you know how I want to spend it?" Kakashi asked.

Anko nodded and threw a new addition of the Icha Icha series towards his face. Because it's Kakashi, he caught it no problem. He took a second to look at the book then looked back at Anko. "Oh my, Anko you shouldn't have…"

"There's more," She said taking out his favourite ramen meal.

"Is that-"

"Yes."

"Anko, why am I so lucky to have you?"

"Because I love you," Anko said bringing the bowl to him.

"Thanks love," Kakashi said excepting the bowl.

She sat in the chair earlier placed and ate with him. She smiled as he digs into his bowl like a savage beast. He looked up at her and said, "What?"

"You look so cute," Anko answered without hesitation.

"I look cute eating like a pig?" Kakashi asked.

"Of course," Anko said eating another chopstick full.

"This is probably the best birthday dinner I've ever spent," Kakashi said swallowing the rest of the soup.

"Glad I can help," Anko said happily engulfing her meal.

"It's getting late. You should get home and get some rest," Kakashi said placing the bowl down.

"I'm staying her with you," Anko said leaning into his chest.

"Are you sure? There's really nothing here," Kakashi said looking around.

"I'm staying here."

"Glad my most prize possession is here."

"Shut up Kakashi, you need some rest," Anko said getting up.

"Where are you going?" Kakashi asked with anxiety in his voice.

"Turning off the light, don't worry. I'm not leaving," Anko said walking back to his bed in the dark.

She sat in the chair next to him and slipped into a slumber next to Kakashi. He kept his eyes right on Anko until she starts to sleep. When she was asleep, he did the same.

The next morning Tsunade came in bright and early to check on Kakashi. To her surprise she saw that he was asleep but Anko was there with him. Kakashi was already awake when Tsunade walked in. "Are you okay?"

Kakashi nodded.

"So is it true?" Tsunade asked.

"True about what?" Kakashi asked quietly.

"Are you and Anko dating?" Tsunade asked slowly.

Kakashi nodded, "I love her."

"And when did you plan on telling us all?"

Kakashi whispered softly, "Soon, but for now can you keep it discreet?"

"I will, but you know, you won't be on any missions with her anymore?" Tsunade asked.

Kakashi nodded ready to compromise for his love, Anko. Tsunade knew Kakashi was fully in love with Anko, and where was no mistake too it. So she doesn't bother to mess with Kakashi. Tsunade nodded, quietly placed the release sheet on the counter and left without a sound.

Kakashi stroked Anko's hair that lies on his chest. She started to open her eyes as she can smell his scent. She opens one eye and greets his one eye as he whispers, "Good morning beautiful."

"Good morning to you too ugly," Anko whispers back.

"Let's go home," Kakashi says.

**AN:** Yay! Another chapter done. Next chapter will be the last, mainly because it has to be. I'll talk about the next story in the next chapter. Leave any suggestions if you want it to be in the next story, I'll get it in somehow. Thanks for reading. May the odds be ever in your favour, GOOD BYE!


	12. Chapter 12: New Experiences

**AN: **This is the chapter, which is the VERY last chapter of THIS story. Yes lemon… but there will be a build to it. SO YOU ARE WARNED. Hope you enjoy!

"Mr. Hatake, where do you think you're going?" A nurse said to Kakashi.

Kakashi placed the release form on the central desk. He slowly made his way out while pulling his headband over his left eye. When he got out his first priority was to find Anko, but to his luck she was nowhere in sight. He was going to yell her name but he remembered Anko's words, "We must be discreet."

He shrugged and made his way to his apartment which was only three doors down from hers. He smiled to himself as he jumps from roof top to roof top making his trip shorter. He whispers to himself, "I need a bath, but my eye is pissing me off."

When Kakashi made it back to his door, he found the air to be different. It was about noon when he actually opened his door and found ramen on his kitchen table with alittle note assisting it. He unzipped his vest and threw it to the broken couch that was in his apartment. He smiled to himself and picked up the note that read, _come and try to find me. –A_

He chuckled, "I will find you, don't try and hide. Unless it's Ayame… then you can hide all you want."

He sat down on his chair, his only chair and started to dig into his food. After he finished his excellent meal, he decided to write Anko a note, in return of yesterday. He sat down with a pen and paper and started writing; _I'll drop by at five if I don't find you. Don't come looking for me 'cause you'll never find me. –K_

He sat back and read his note over and over again. When he finally decided it was good, he placed the paper down and summoned Pakkun. "Hey boss, what do you need?"

"Can you give this letter to the door just three doors down," Kakashi asked handing Pakkun the letter.

"Will do boss, but may I ask, is this for your lady friend?"

Kakashi nodded not hesitating for a second.

Pakkun smiled and ran off into the direction of the door. Kakashi sighed in relief and got up, disposing the waste in the process. He quickly made his way to the bathroom, getting ready for a steamy hot bath.

Anko was lying on her bed at home, admiring the ceiling; each and every crack in the ceiling reminded her of the pain she has suffered. Now she has another person to worry about every second of her life. Just lying on the bed alone made her miss him even more. She knew she should end it now, but something inside her made her believe that Kakashi will take his part of the share.

All of a sudden there was a knock on the door and to her surprise she wished it was Kakashi. She got up quickly, but made her way to the door slowly. When she opened the door to find Pakkun her mood dropped instantly. She knelt down, "Hey mutt, what brings you here?"

"Kakashi brings you this note, lady," Pakkun said putting by her feet.

She scratched Pakkun behind the ear, just under the headband and said, "Thanks mutt."

Pakkun smiled and nodded. He formed into a cloud of smoke as Anko reads the note. _I'll drop by at five if I don't find you. Don't come looking for me 'cause you'll never find me. –K _

She sighed and closed the door. She scratched the back of her head and mumbles, "He's probably showering at home. Even better yet he's probably taking a bath."

She smiled and went to do the same. Kakashi just step out of steamy hot bath. His hair was damp yet it stood up like it had a life of its own. Since it's still early and he wasn't going anywhere, he didn't bother to dry his hair. He quickly dried off and got dressed in loose fitting shorts that just barely hang from his waist. He didn't bother with a shirt or mask, because he doesn't plan on going anywhere. Suddenly there was a knock on his door. He sighed and walked to the door then looking into the peep hole.

To his surprise there was no one there, but just a little note. He looked around the surrounding area before opening the door. He quickly opened the door, grabbed the note and closed the door in a spilt second. He read the note, not knowing who it is from, _I found you. Good try Kakashi, trying to avoid me now? Don't bother coming over later. –A_

Kakashi crumpled the paper in his hand and mumbled, "Did she just reject my date? Oh, she's getting a spanking."

Suddenly there was a breeze of wind and alittle whistle that said, "Glad you care."

Kakashi stood there dumbfounded, but he knew whose voice it is. He smiled and said, "Come out Anko."

In a second he felt a cold blade across his neck while she whispers into his ear, "How's your eye? You seem to keep it closed."

"Tsunade did some eye exchange thing," Kakashi explained.

Anko lowered her arm and commanded, "Open your eye."

"I'd rather-"

"Just do it."

He slowly opened his eye, exposing a sharingan eye. Anko took her arm and put it on his cheek, "Does it hurt?"

He shook his head.

He closed his eye which allowed her to kiss his eye, "Get better soon."

He smiled and kissed her, "Thanks honey."

She pushed him onto the couch and started to kiss him even more. He started moaning as did she while he rubs her thigh. Anko quickly slipped her coat off exposing her breast to him. He continues to kiss her as he takes off her fishnet. After completing that he aimed towards her skirt which was much easier than the fishnet shirt. His partner started to erect as she give him an over-the-pants-cock-rub. He broke the kiss, picked her up and went to her room.

Anko laid on the bed, before Kakashi could do anything, Anko had already taken off Kakashi's pants. Kakashi smiled and continued to kiss Anko. Kakashi looked to Anko and asked, "Are you sure?"

All Anko did was nod. Kakashi now felt nervous, but he is confident. He slowly, very slowly inserted his erected penis into Anko. He stopped when he saw Anko in discomfort. She steadied her breathing, trying to get used to Kakashi being inside her. Once he saw her with him, he started pumping himself into her. She started moaning as he thrusts. He grabs her thigh and started going faster and faster as her moans grow louder and louder, but she controls her breathing to make herself give off low moans and more frequently. After more thrusting and low moans, Anko released her orgasm making her vaginal walls constrict on Kakashi's manhood but seconds later Kakashi released his orgasm into Anko.

Kakashi falls on top of Anko breathing heavily at the same pace as hers. He smiles at her and whispers, "We did it."

Kakashi was slowly leaving Anko as she says, "That was exciting."

**AN:** What the fuck did I just type? Next story will be some fillers until they get old enough for stuff. I'll make a plan… BUT I HOPED YOU ENJOYED READING… Leave a review if you'd like. Thanks for making this possible. NEXT STORY WILL BE A ONE-SHOT THEN THE FORTH ONE WILL BE OUT. So don't ask. So, Thanks for reading, everything. May the odds BE ever in YOUR favour, GOOD BYE!


End file.
